What Love Really Means
by readergirl4985
Summary: Brenna's father wishes for her to marry. She is not thrilled with his choice. Will an run-in with a certain prince make her dreams come true? Sorry, not too good at summaries. Rated T for issues that arise later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. First, I have not abandoned Son's of Dis. I have started the next part of the story. I have actually thought about calling it complete and starting a new story for the next part, but I am not sure yet. I have a hard time ending stories, I have learned. To Be Left Behind is going to be taken down and redone. I was only a few chapters in, but I have a new direction for it. Just because I haven't worked on something, doesn't mean I have abandoned it.**

 **Now, with this story, I have taken some creative license. Dwarrowdam's have no beard's. Sometimes I write that they do, sometimes I don't. In this story, they don't. There are no one's. I know that is popular, but you won't find that here. Dwarves are very faithful though. My mythology states that who you marry, you are married to in this life and the afterlife. While arranged marriages are not really a thing for them, their time living among Men and lower population has driven them to condone it. Fili is a bit oc at first, but there is a reason. Anything else you may notice that doesn't fit with Tolkien, it's all mine. This is a short chapter, but most will be fairly long. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any Tolkien work. I don't really own much to anything to be honest. My laptop, I own my laptop.**

Brenna ran down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. How could her father do this to her? It was supposed to be her choice. She turned the corner, and in her distress, was unable to avoid colliding with the person coming the opposite direction. She heard a grunt and felt arms wrap around her as they both tumbled to the floor. It took her only a few seconds to realize what happened.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry!" she cried.

"No, no, it was my fault. Are you alright?" asked the dwarrow.

"I'm fine, and it was my fault. I should have been paying attention."

"Forgive me, my lady, but I do not believe you are 'fine'. I do believe, however, that we should remove ourselves from the floor."

"Oh! Yes. I am so sorry." Brenna tried to get control of herself as they both got to their feet. She gasped when she looked up and saw who it was she had ran into. "Forgive me, my Prince. I didn't mean to…."

"It's not your fault. It seems we were both too distracted to notice the other," said Prince Kili

They stood in silence for a few moments, both feeling a bit awkward at what had happened. Brenna continued to sniffle and she tried to get a handle on her emotions. The prince cleared his throat and broke the silence.

"My lady, you are clearly in distress. What has happened that would send a dam from her home at this time of night?"

"I thank you for your concern, my lord, but I fear there is nothing you could do for me."

"You never know. I've been known to come up with some interesting, yet useable ideas. It would be nice not to have to think of my own issues for a few moments."

She gave him a small smile. "Having problems yourself, my lord?"

"Yes, and it is Kili, please. And you are…."

"I am Brenna, daughter of Braug."

"The scribe?"

"Yes."

"Well then Brenna," he said, as he led her to one of the benches lining the walls, "what is the matter?"

Brenna took a calming breath before beginning. "My father wishes for me to marry."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"It wouldn't be, if he were merely expressing his desire for me to find a husband. He has someone in particular in mind, and he says he will not condone me marrying any other. He has already drawn up the betrothal contract. All it needs now is for my signature."

The prince's response surprised and angered her.

"You've got to be joking," he snorted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Two chapters to start with. As I said, Fili is a little oc. Dwarrowdams are few compared to their male counterparts. Mother's would note who was available around them. I reason that since there are fewer dwarrowdams, no one cares who marries who. Like I said in the previous chapter, I look creative license with this one. Kili is a leap before he looks kind of person. I have no excuse for Brenna other than Kili is pretty.**

Kili was not having a good night. If he were being honest with himself, Kili hadn't had a good anything since his brother married six months earlier. How could he, knowing his brother had married a harpy. His brother had chased after her for years, but Kira had never given Fili the time of day back in Ered Luin. Now, ten years after they had reclaimed Erebor, he was suddenly worthy of her 'love'. Everyone with eyes knew she had been holding out for the best match. She wanted to be somebody. Fili had been too busy to give any attention to what was going on around him, they had a kingdom to rebuild after all, but as soon as she found her opening, she swooped in and had him mooning over her once more. She now had her prize.

Fili never spent any time with him anymore. Even though he knew he wouldn't get the time he once did with his brother, (Fili was a married dwarf now) he had expected that they would still be able to do some things. But for the past three months, every time they planned something, Kira put a stop to it. They planned a weekend hunting trip, (twelve days in advance, mind you) Kira demanded he to come with her to a dinner party a friend conveniently decided to throw together at the last second in their honor. The brothers planned a day trip into Dale, Kira decides to come along. Whenever Fili comes down to Bofur's Tavern, she sends messages that she is lonely. Time after time, she purposely keeps them apart, smirking at him from behind his brothers back.

Kili had tried for months to convince his brother not to marry her. It had driven a wedge between them. He had made comments that she is keeping them apart now that they are married, and Fili simply says she's a little needy and that things will calm down. Within their family, only Kili's mother sees the dam for what she is. Dis has left no doubt that she doesn't like her. She is not openly rude to her, but she is very cool in her interactions with her eldest son's wife. She may not like his choice of bride, but she did not want to distance her eldest son. Thorin saw Fili's marriage as a good match. Kira's father came from an old, powerful line. It benefited the kingdom.

Tonight snuffed out what little patience he had left. She was no longer content with controlling Fili, now she was plotting to control him. She convinced his brother and uncle that he was jealous and lonely. She told them he needed a wife and she knew just who would do. Apparently, her cousin was obsessed with him, despite his lack of beard. Mira craved power and attention as much as Kira. As Kili's wife, she would be considered an important person, after Kira and his mother of course. So, Kira waited until Dis was visiting their kin in the Iron Hills, and pressed the issue with Fili and Thorin.

Unfortunately, both dwarrow saw the merit of it, and tonight, they had told him it was time for him to marry. They weren't giving him a choice either. Kili had never felt so betrayed. His uncle he could almost understand. Everything was duty before self. He loved his family, and would not condone anything he thought would truly harm those he loved, but he had been on Kili about 'growing up'. Never mind that Kili had successfully cultivated friendship and trade between the Dwarves of Erebor, the Men of Dale and Esgaroth, and the Elves of Mirkwood. Never mind that he aided in the training of all the young dwarrow who wished to join the guard. Kili also sat in most of the council meetings. Just because he didn't have the more serious nature of his uncle and brother, didn't mean he needed to grow up. His mother told him that, though he may look like her side, his personality was all his father, and he refused to change that. Especially seeing the joy it brought his mother.

Kili had stormed from the room, telling them that he refused to tie himself forever to the kin of 'that shrew.' He enjoyed the screech Kira let out, proving his point. He had just calmed most of his anger forming a plan when he unexpectedly found himself on the floor with a dwarrowdam in his arms. So, here he was, staring into the eyes of another angry female. _Mahal, save me,_ he thought.

"I am so happy that my distress amuses you, my prince. If you will excuse me…"

"No, please, you misunderstand. I am not laughing at you. It's just, you see, I have found myself in a similar situation."

He watched her sit back down. She looked guarded, but she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. He continued.

"As I am sure you know, my brother married some months ago." He saw her make a face and couldn't help but feel a bit more justified. "I am not in favor of her, but it was my brother's decision, and I have tried to accept it. She has already run my mother off. Amad is currently visiting our kin in the Iron Hills, just so she can be away from Kira. With her gone, there is little to keep Kira from making me absolutely miserable. She knows I do not like her, so she has decided to do something about it. She has convinced my brother and uncle that I should marry. Not only has she convinced them of this, she managed to get them to agree to who. Her cousin, Mira." He shuttered.

"That's horrible. Why would they consent to that match? Surely they know her reputation? Everyone knows Mira is a terror. Even the merchants despise her. She's always stirring up trouble, even amongst the nobles. They only do business with her because they do not wish to offend the princess."

"Exactly! If I thought her capable, I would say Kira has put a spell on Fili, but he wanted her back when we were practically nobody. Uncle Thorin knows nothing about women. He thinks Mira just needs to be settled in her own home. In any case, I will not be trapped. I have felt stifled here for a while now. I long to travel. So, I have decided that that is what I am going to do. I am going to travel."

"I envy you. I wish I could escape so easily."

"Why can't you?"

"Kili, I am a dwarrowdam. We cannot leave the mountain without the approval of our husbands, or, if we are unmarried, the approval of our closest male kin. My father has already told me what he wants. I have little choice but to comply."

"Who does he want you to wed?"

"Tavok, son of Tilin."

"The creepy record's keeper? Your father wants you to marry him?!"

"He is considered safe. My father's sister married a soldier who died in the battle of Azanuilbizar. He watched her succumb to her grief and wishes for me to escape the same fate. It worries him that I have such an adventurous heart. He feels that my mother never would have strayed so far from the settlement if it not been for her desire of adventure."

"Your mother died?"

She nodded. "All they recovered were some of her shredded clothes and her herb basket. They believed it to be a wild animal; wolves or wargs most likely."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. It was long ago. So, you see, I understand what he is trying to do, I just wish he wouldn't. It should be my choice. If I choose a warrior, so be it. He should be happy for me. His fear has caused him to become adamant. I have often dreamed of seeing the places I have only read about. Gondor, Rohan, even Rivendell. I would especially love to see the Shire. I read Master Ori's account of your quest to reclaim Erebor. It sounded so beautiful. Tavok will never allow me to go," she said sadly.

An idea had been forming in his mind. He had heard of Brenna before. Braug was the scribe Balin liked most to use. She was a dam of good reputation, and one his mother recommended to Fili, in hopes of turning his attention from Kira. Kili had never seen her himself before this night. He certainly wasn't displeased by her. She was very comely with her chestnut hair and big blue eyes. He much preferred them to Kira and Mira's wheat heads and light brown eyes. He wanted to help her, but there would only be one way of doing it.

"Are you already set on marrying him, then? I thought you didn't want to."

"I don't. Truthfully, he's creepy, as you said, and I don't like how he leers at me when my father is not around. It terrifies me to think of being tied to him in this life and the next."

"So don't marry him."

"I have no choice! I have no other close kin. Adad has a will of mithril. He will not bend on this."

"You do have a choice. Marry me instead."

"What?!"

"I said marry me instead. Look, we are both in similar situations, with the head of both our families determined to marry us off to their choice. I may be able to leave this mountain, but I am fully aware that my uncle will try and drag me back. If I am married, he cannot, and even if he did, if I am married, there is little he can do. Neither can your father. He will be upset at first, but he will come around. It may not be everything that we want, but it is far better than the alternative."

"Why me? Surely you could have your pick of dams."

"You would think that, with my title and all, but my lack of beard is a deal breaker. They think there is something wrong with me." He looked around and scooted a bit closer to her, speaking with a conspiratorial tone. "I will tell you a secret: I keep it short." He leaned back grinning.

"Why?" she chuckled.

"Well, at first it was for the same reason as my uncle and brother; as a pledge to be in mourning until Erebor was retaken. But, you see, I am an archer, and my beard always gets in the way. Also, it has made me far more approachable to the Men and Elves. I may grow it out later on, but for now, I prefer it this way. Does it upset you?"

"No. I really have no opinion on it. Beards are important to our people, but they are also personal. I do not think less of you for it."

At that moment, they heard a noise coming from around the corner. Kili motioned for her to stay quiet and follow him. He led them to an alcove, where they waited for the guards to pass.

"Are you sure he said he saw the prince go this way?"

"Yes, now shut up. We have to find him and take him back to the king and crown prince as quickly as possible. I do not want to go back to either of them empty-handed. I have never seen them so angry."

"Nor the crown princess. Something tells me something didn't go her way."

The second guard snorted. "Mahal forbid."

Kili and Brenna looked each other in the eyes. This was not good.


	3. Chapter 3

Brenna mentally scolded herself for what she was doing. After the guards had passed, she had allowed herself to think about the new choice that had been presented to her. She did not want to marry Tavok. She was not mean at heart, but he disgusted her. She thought back on the conversation she had had with Kili.

 _"_ _You would really marry me? But, you don't know me. What if you don't like me?"_

 _"_ _What if you don't like me? We both know we don't like the alternative. At least this way, we have some say. And Yes, I would, and hopefully will, marry you. Contrary to what many may believe, I would like to have a family of my own. You need to escape as much as I do. I can take you to all those places you wish to go. I can introduce you to Bilbo, and I can take you to Rivendell. Sure, we will have bumps along the way, but I have a good feeling about us."_

 _Before she could talk herself out of it, she said yes._

Now, here she stood, pledging herself to the one of the princes of her people.

"In the eyes of Mahal, your spirits are one. Never shall there be another between you. Now, we shall write your names in the Book of Marriage, and you may go in peace," said the priest.

They signed their names and left the temple. Kili turned to her with a nervous grin.

"Well, that's done?"

"What now?"

"We pack. I will see you back to your home. Pack only the things you cannot live without. Nothing too big or heavy. After I drop you off, I am headed to Bofur's. I have been keeping things there in anticipation of something like this. I will gather supplies and send word to Lord Bain in Dale. He will be able to secure a couple of ponies for us."

"He won't give you up?"

"Bain? Nah. He owes me a favor. Bard would be hesitant to help, but Bain can cover his tracks well enough. Meet me by the statue of Thrain, near the entrance, tomorrow night, just before they close the gate. If you have to, tell your father you are already wed. I will do the same with my family, but I am hoping we can keep this mostly to ourselves. I am sending a letter to my mother about it, and I will probably end up telling Bofur…"

"Would you mind if I informed my friend Mila? She will keep it secret."

"It's only fair. I mainly want to keep it from those who might stop us from leaving."

By this point, they were at her door. All was quiet. When she started to open the door, Kili stopped her.

"Brenna, I know we haven't addressed this, but I don't want to leave it to get anymore awkward than it already is. I have no intentions of forcing you into my bed. I do want to have children one day, but, I figured we can wait for that kind of, um, interaction. You know, just until we know each other better."

She nodded and blushed.

"Thank you, Kili. I shall see you tomorrow night."

She opened the door, and went into the house.

* * *

Kili didn't sleep much that night. He had so much going through his mind and so many feelings he needed to sort out. One feeling that he realized was missing, however, was regret. He did not regret his choice to marry Brenna at all. That both excited and boggled him. Marriage was a big step, and here he had married to escape marriage. He laughed at himself. His mother had always referred to him as reckless. He checked and repacked all his things before finally passing out.

* * *

Early the next morning, Bofur went in search for his young friend. Fili had come looking for his brother the evening before. Bofur had truthfully told the Crown Prince that he hadn't seen his brother, though he was secretly sure he would find the lad in his spare room by morning. Few truly knew how close Kili had become to the former miner.

"Rise and shine, your majesty. Time to tell ol' Bo what you have done to set off the mountain."

"What makes you say that?" asked Kili sleepily.

"Fili came by. If I see ya, I am to direct ya to the nearest guard. You apparently have an appointment with Balin to settle a betrothal agreement. I didn't know you were getting married," he said, wagging his brows as he took a drink of his morning swill.

Kili snorted. "No, I'm already married."

Kili delighted in watching his friend spew his brew.

"What?! Since when?!"

Bofur took a seat while Kili filled him in on all the previous night's happenings. Bofur let out a long whistle.

"Well, isn't that something. Can't say that I blame ya. I wouldna want to be strapped to that sow either. Caught yourself a pretty lass, too. She is a sweet one, I'll give ya that. Ha! I can't wait to see Tavok's face when news of this gets around!"

"You know Tavok?"

"Yeah. That brown-nosing prick comes in here a few times a week. He was in here last eve, in fact, crowing about catching himself a 'worthy' bride. We'll see how much he crows when he realizes he has lost his lass, and to a prince!"

"I wish I could be here for that. Bofur, I have a couple of favors to ask."

"What do ya need, lad?"

"I need these letters sent off and I need enough provisions to get me to the next village. We will be headed to Gondor."

"Consider it done. Anything else."

"No. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Ya won't. I didn't lie to your brother and I told him it wasn't my place to be forcin' ya to do anything. I have committed no treason. Most that'll happen is that I'll be on your uncle's bad side for a while. That doesn't bother me. Nori is constantly on his bad side and he's still breathin'."

"You're the best, Bo! Now, I have to try and sneak some things from my room. Probably going to do that while they wait for me to show up to their little meeting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows and reviews. The site is being weird and I can't get to the reviews. This seems to be a problem several authors are having. Fili and Thorin will seem a little OOC. Thorin is someone who values traditions and duty. It has been ten years since the mountain was retaken, and I can see him losing himself in what is expected of him. It happens. As for Fili, male or female, when you like someone, you don't always make the best decisions. And lets be honest, we all know others whose friendships were broken up because of a relationship. Even the nicest men and women can fall for someone who really wouldn't be good for them. There is a purpose and the story still has a ways to go.**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

Hours later, Kili was backing slowly out of his room. It had taken him longer to get to his room than he had originally thought. He didn't grab much, just the beads to braid into Brenna's hair, and a few special keep sakes, all of which fit into his pockets. His weapons and clothes were already packed, and he had no need for his princely attire. They would be on the road for some time. He shut the door and turned to find his luck had run out.

"Fili. Fancy meeting you here at this time of day. I figured you would be going about your duties."

"I should be, but I have been trying to track down my brother and make him take up his responsibilities!"

"My responsibilities?! Since when did marriage to that… that dam become one of my responsibilities?!"

"Keep your voice down, Kee! You have done enough damage. Kira and Mira are in the sitting room, and I'll not have you upsetting them more than they are."

"Well, Mahal forbid I upset them, but they can upset me however they so please!" he yelled.

"Enough! Marrying Mira is for your own good. Come on, we will send for Balin, Thorin, and Mira's father and get this over with."

"I have already told you, I am not marrying her, and you don't have the power to make me."

Fili leaned in and grabbed a hold of his brother's shirt. "Watch me."

Kili did something he had never done in the whole of his life; he punched his brother. He heard screams as Kira and Mira came running out from behind the door they had obviously been eavesdropping from.

"Why can't you just do as you're told?" Kira screamed at Kili.

"Because I refuse to let you have control of me. This is my life. You may have tricked my brother, but I have always seen you for what you are, and one day, so will he. I only regret not being around to see it."

Fili had gotten himself back up and lunged at his brother. They were in a full scale brawl by the time Thorin and Dwalin arrived to separate them.

"Do not talk to my wife like that! You have no right!"

"Then she should have kept herself out of my business."

"Kili, you were taught better than to speak to a lady like that. Apologize," interjected Thorin.

"I'll apologize when I offend a lady."

Fili lunged for his brother again, only to be stopped by his uncle.

"Dwalin, take Kili somewhere, anywhere, to cool down. I think they need to be separated for a bit." Thorin then wrestled Fili into the room the ladies were retreating to. Kira snarled at Kili as she passed. Mira had a lustful look on her face that made him feel sick.

"Come on, lad. Let's get ya down ta Bofur's."

* * *

Kili and Dwalin drank their ale in silence. Dwalin sympathized with him, but it wasn't his place to say anything. When Bofur came up to chat, Kili filled him in on what had taken place.

"I knew ya couldn't avoid him for long. I'm sorry that it happened that way."

"It was a long time coming, Bo."

"Aye, tis a miracle he kept his tongue this long," said Dwalin.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Dwalin."

"Did you get what ya needed?" asked Bofur.

"Yeah, I have no need to go back."

Dwalin eyed Kili. "Ya planning on going somewhere, lad?"

Kili smirk at his uncle's closest friend. "I would not put you in a position where you would have to lie to my uncle, not that you would. I have plans, but I am not telling you. Bofur will tell you some after I enact my plan…"

Dwalin gave him a nod. He honestly felt for the lad. As long as he wasn't asked, he would keep it to himself. Bofur entertained them the rest of the afternoon with stories about some of his patrons.

* * *

Brenna's day had gone a bit smoother. Her father had left early and wouldn't be home until late. He left her a note telling her he expected her name on the betrothal contract when he returned home. It saddened her that her father refused to see reason. Not that there was anything he could do now. She was a married dam. Brenna made sure she had all her travel clothes together, as well as a few nicer things, just in case. She packed a few journals, as well as some charcoal, since ink isn't good for travel. She grabbed a few pieces of jewelry that once belonged to her mother, as well as the beads she had always intended to braid into her husband's hair.

 _'_ _I have a husband,'_ she laughed to herself. _'My husband is a Prince!_ _I need to talk to Mila.'_

As soon as she was sure she had everything together, she went down a few houses, to find her friend.

"Brenna! I was about to come over to see you. Adad told me that your father told him that you were getting married, and to Tavok of all dwarrow!"

"I have much to tell you."

"In that case, come on in."

So, Brenna told her friend all. She had a hard time getting her friend to contain herself.

"You cannot tell anyone, Mila. At least, not yet. Once we have left the mountain, in a day or two, you can tell whomever you want. Just, please, give us time to get away."

"Where are you going? Do you know?"

"I don't. Kili has a plan. The fewer who know it the better. I get to see the world, Mil!"

"And you're married to a prince! I can't believe it! Oh, your father is going to be furious!"

"Right now, I couldn't care less. He really hurt me, Mil. I know he is only trying to keep me safe, but, Tavok? Really? He couldn't have found someone more suitable to my tastes?"

"Your tastes have always leaned more towards warriors. I don't think he wanted you to marry within their ranks. And to be fair, Tavok has kind of attached himself to your father over the past couple of years. Tavok's talent of telling people what they want to hear probably caused your father to see him in a good light. Well, I am feeling a bit peckish, and since you are soon to leave me, I say we go down to the market and snack on the fare there, hmm?"

* * *

Brenna was enjoying her time with her friend. She didn't know when she would next see her. They went from vendor to vendor, snacking as they went, whilst perusing the wares. As they approached the noon hour, they noticed a stir in the crowd. It was the Crown Princess and her entourage, which included her cousin Mira. The dams looked enough alike to be sisters, and they were graced with the best physical attributes, but their hearts were unkind. Brenna and Mila stood out of the way, but were able to pick up on the cousins' conversation as they passed by.

"Come on, Kira! We need to get to Master Balin's study. I want my dwarrow!"

"I really do not understand why you like him so much. He is nothing but a trouble maker, and there is no promise that they have even found him yet," said Kira, sounding bored.

"Are you blind? Beardless he may be, but he has the build of a virile dwarrow. I can't wait to get my hands on him. There are only so many places he could hide."

Brenna and Mila both gagged.

"Kira! There is nothing new in this pathetic excuse for a market. Let's. Go."

"Just another minute, I have one more stop to make, lest I have to deal with more bawling and squalling that I already do. You really should learn a little patience."

The dwarrowdams moved away, and Brenna turned to her friend.

"I almost wish I could be in that room. Either Kili won't be there, or they are going to find out that he is already married." They giggled together.

They spent the rest of the day together and had a teary goodbye. Mila promised, once more, not to fill Brenna's father in on what happened until she and Kili had a good head start.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your support! Sorry it has taken so long to update. I understand that this portrayal of Fili isn't popular, but more will be more revealed later. I have taken liberty with dwarven culture. A fake beard is mentioned in this chapter, but I have labeled it a thick, fake beard, as the ladies didn't always have beards, or anything more than sideburns. It is up to your imagination. I don't usually picture a bearded female, but I played a lot of Dragon Age and the female dwarves didn't have beards so that is what I tend to picture.**

Brenna arrived at the statue as planned, but saw no sign of Kili. She was a little early, so she didn't worry. As it got closer to time for the gates to close, she began to grow a bit anxious. Finally, she heard him call her name. He was coming from the gate.

"I am so sorry, Brenna. I thought I would have plenty of time to load the ponies before I needed to meet you here."

"It's alright."

"So, are you all ready? Are these your things?"

"Yes and yes. It's not much, but I had little else that would be appropriate for traveling."

"Come on then." Kili picked up her bags before she could claim them with a wink, and led her towards the gate.

"Bain brought the ponies for us a couple of hours ago. We only have two, so you and I will have to double."

"That's just as well, I have never ridden before. I walked or rode in a wagon when we returned to the mountain."

"I thought that might be the case. Here, put this on."

He handed her a thick, fake beard. She looked up at him questionably only to see him putting on one as well. That was when she noticed his eye was blackened.

"I'm a bit recognizable," he said, thinking she wondered why he was donning the disguise.

"What happened to your eye?"

"Ah, that would be the work of Fili."

"He knows?" she asked cautiously.

"Nah, he didn't give me time to say much before he was trying to drag me to sign that blasted contract. I ended up insulting his wife, which led to, well..."

They exited through the gate with no problem. They walked a ways before she saw a man standing with what must be their ponies.

"Ah, good. You're back. The guards were beginning to give me some threatening looks. And this must be your blushing bride! My Lady, you could have done so much better."

Brenna giggled at the man as he kissed her hand. She had hesitated a second, but the eye roll from Kili was a good indication that he was harmless.

"Ha ha, Bain. You are so amusing. It's times like these that I wonder how _your_ wife puts up with you."

"She finds me very charming, I'll have you know. She says my humor was one of my winning attributes."

"She must have been digging deep to come up with that. I'm still not sure you didn't entrap her."

Brenna watched the two banter back and forth as they secured her bags. The beard was a little itchy so she took it off. A moment later, she heard a whistle come from Bain.

"Kili, you do not deserve her. My lady, I have been privileged to gaze upon two other dwarrowdams, and I must say, you are the loveliest of all."

She blushed. "Thank you, my lord."

"Bah, none of this 'my lord' business. To you, I am simply Bain. Now, you two must be on your way. I hope to see you again, my friend, but I have learned how it is with you long lived types. Time seems to almost flow differently for you. Try not to wait twenty years to come back this way."

"We will try. I plan to write occasionally," explained Kili. "My correspondence will be going through Bofur, so, if you find yourself in need of getting in contact with me, see him. Take care of Astrid and that handsome son of yours."

"I will."

Bain mounted his own steed and headed back to Dale. Kili secured the second pony to the first, helped Brenna up before mounting behind her, and started their journey forward.

"We will be riding through the night, and taking a small break just after dawn. If we keep a good pace, we should catch up with a caravan that left Dale this morning. We will continue on with them to Gondor."

"We are going to Gondor," she said excitedly.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Bain's sister, Sigrid, married a lord there. She will be happy to host us for a time. She is a sweet lass, and very studious. I am sure you two will get on wonderfully."

"Will the ponies be able to travel all night and then most of the day tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will not be pushing them too hard, and with only two of us, we will travel faster than the caravans. If you start to grow tired, feel free to lean back and rest. I'll not let you fall."

Brenna was happy for the darkness, as he could not see her blush. She mumbled a thank you and they rode in silence for a while. She let her mind wander a bit, and then she remembered her small encounter with the princess and her cousin. She couldn't have stopped the laugh if she tried.

"What has you so amused?"

"Be careful, my lord, you may not like the answer."

"Well, now you have to tell me. I shall not let you rest otherwise."

"Alright, but if you have nightmares, it'll be your own fault. Mila and I decided to spend a portion of our day in the markets. While we were there, the princess and her cousin made an appearance, and they happened to pass right by us."

Kili groaned. "You know what, I don't want to know."

"No, no, no. You asked, therefore you shall receive. Mira was all but dragging her cousin to the planned betrothal signing, and talked about how she couldn't wait to get her hands on your 'virile' self."

She giggled, listening to the gagging noises going on behind her.

"If I makes you feel any better, Mila and I were a bit disgusted at the time as well."

"No, it does not help! Ugh, when I think about how close I came to being tied to her for all eternity…" he shivered.

They rode in silence a little while longer. "Do you think they will catch up to us?"

"Not likely. You may not have noticed, but I took the long way around Dale, giving the impression that we were headed West instead of South. The entire kingdom knows of my friendship with Thranduil's Captain of the Guard. I have mentioned possibly taking the time to visit Tauriel. It seems everyone still thinks I am in love with her."

"Are you not?" she asked, thinking of the rumors for the first time. Surely he wouldn't have married her while his heart belonged to another.

"No, I am not sure I ever was truly in love with her, though I thought I was at the time. I admired her a great deal, and still do, as a matter of fact. Outside of our dam's, I haven't seen many female warriors, and she is fierce. She saved me more than a few times. It was her timely intervention that saved Fili and I from getting captured by the orcs on Ravenhill. Without her, we may have all perished. That alone has caused Thorin to accept her as my friend. After the battle, I saw the looks that passed between herself and the elf prince. They care deeply for each other. When I realized that I didn't feel like I was being torn apart, I knew it was only infatuation that I felt, not a deep love. In all honesty, we had only known one another for about a month, and limited contact. But, we have struck up a strong friendship. We are comrades, nothing more."

"They say that Thranduil's son left not long after the battle."

"He did. I later learned that Thranduil had told Tauriel not to give him any hope. Legolas was furious. The elven king ended up making a deal with them. They needed to separate for twenty years, and, if at the end of those years, they both still longed for the other, he would allow the union. Legolas and Tauriel negotiated it down to twelve years. The only contact they are allowed is one letter a year, and of course, to inform the other if they have had a change of heart. Last we heard, he had joined up with a Dunedain who goes by the name Strider. Thranduil has forced himself to accept that they will marry."

"Does he not like Tauriel?"

"Quite the contrary, he sees her as a daughter, which, I believe, is what caused the thought of their marriage to be so intolerable. He made it seem as though it was because she is Silvan, but it was the fact that no one wants their son and daughter to marry," he chuckled.

"But they are not truly siblings."

"I know that. You know that. Everyone knows that, but in Thranduil's mind, they were."

"Kili, will you tell me a little about yourself?"

They spent the rest of the night telling each other about their lives. He told her of growing up with Thorin for an uncle and father figure, about his mother, and the relationship he once had with his brother. He told her of his early years and training, the quest, and what he had been up to for the past ten years since.

"Balin is getting ready to reclaim Moria. Thorin isn't sure he should attempt it, but Balin says that it is better to do it now before more orcs and goblins take up residence again."

"But, what about Durin's Bane? Doesn't it still dwell within those halls?"

"Uncle believes so, but he told Balin that if he could raise the dwarrow to accompany him, he had his blessing. I talked Ori out of going not long ago. I believe I am Nori and Dori's favorite person at the moment. He has been aiding me in my dealings with the peoples outside the mountain. I left instructions for Ori to take my place with the Men and Elves. He enjoys interacting with them, and they like him as well."

She told him about her mother, her father (before and after her mother's passing), and about being the daughter of a scribe. It wasn't the most popular trade amongst their people, but it was a necessary one. She, too, had a love of books and learning, like her father, but unlike him, she enjoyed the arts of weaponry as well. She had a knack for knives.

After a short rest, they continued on and caught to caravan at mid-day.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it has been a while. Sorry. I have been working on another fic I want to finish. Since I am now able to post at least once a week for a while on it, I shall post more on this one as well.**

 ** _Erebor-Four weeks after the elopement_**

"Who wants to explain to me why my youngest son thought his only hope for happiness was to elope with a dwarrowdam he barely knew, and then flee the mountain?"

Dis stared down the dwarves before her. She had called the entire company in for this. Thorin and Fili were attempting to become one with their seats, while the other members glanced nervously around. All but Bofur, that is. He was clearly amused. Dis was sure he knew more than anyone else in the room. She would glean what she could from him later.

She heard a sound of dissatisfaction come from the seat next to her eldest. "Kira, would you care to give me an explanation?"

"Kili didn't tell you when he wrote to you? I was sure that he would," she said coolly. Fili said her name quietly, attempting to get her to not agitate his mother further.

Dis barely reigned in her temper. "No, he said that you would all be more than happy to enlighten me."

" **Amad** …"

"No, let Kira tell me."

The younger dam stared at her husband's mother with disdain, turning her head in refusal.

"Dis…" tried Thorin.

"Kira will answer me!"

"Kira, please," pleaded Fili.

With her snootiest expression, she began to tell Dis all that had happened, that she was aware of. To say that Dis was angry was like saying Smaug was a wee lizard.

"Get out," she said a bit too calmly. "Everybody out. Except you two. Bofur, I will have words with you as well, so do not go far."

Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her brother and son. "How could you? How could you do this to him? Why, in all of Arda, did you think this would be a good idea?"

"You coddle him too much, Sister. It is time that he grew up and took on more responsibility," said Thorin. Fili nodded in agreement.

"Have the both of you taken hits to the head?! Where have you two been for the past decade? Kili manages relations and trade between Men and Elves with Erebor. He assists in training the guards. He helps the two of you with your own duties. How much more do you expect him to take on?"

"He is too flippant, **Amad**."

"He has a sense of humor, just like your father, Fili! Vili was always cheerful and positive. He found happiness when there was none to be had. Kili is no different. I suppose your _wife_ convinced you otherwise?"

"Don't bring Kira into this!"

"I fear for you. One day you are going to wake up and see her for what she is, and you will find no comfort in it."

Fili stormed from the room. Dis exhaled. She knew it would be a while before he spoke to her again. After trying to convince him not to marry Kira, she had attempted to build some kind of relationship with the young dwarrowdam. All that had come out of that attempt was further proof that the dam was a fraud. It may not be right, but she refused to stand by and say nothing while her son tried to live in a fantasy world. It would do him no good in the end.

"You really must stop with this, Dis. You cannot continue to disrespect his wife."

" _She_ disrespects me! _She_ disrespects him! She doesn't care for him, Thorin. She admitted it to me! He is going to end up heart broken, and there is nothing I will be able to do to stop it. She was his choice. I do not understand how you cannot see her for what she is. You spent years avoiding dams like her, and yet you allow your heir, my son, to fall into the trap of one."

"She comes from a respectable and old family. She has a good reputation."

"According to whom? You didn't even have her investigated. Kili, Nori, and I all tried to tell the both of you that she is nothing but a fortune hunter. She has only ever cared about position and power. She flat out refused to have him when we dwelled in Ered Luin. If you recall, she had her family send her to the Iron Hills, hoping to ensnare your cousin Dain. You weren't too unhappy with that development."

"As I said, she comes from a respectable family. It was Fili's duty to….."

"Oh, hang duty! Life isn't all about duty, Thorin! And you tried to drag Kili down the same path! Mira, Thorin? Surly you are not blind to her reputation?"

"Marriage has a way of settling females down."

Dis looked at her brother with disgust. "You know nothing about females."

* * *

Fili slammed the door his rooms. He wished his mother would stop. He loved Kira. She was his wife, his chosen. He had felt a little bit guilty over the whole betrothal fiasco with Kili. He never wanted his brother to leave, he just hoped that his marrying would cause things to go back to the way they were. How did things get so messed up? He groaned as he sat down.

"Did your dear mother tell you how deceitful and evil I am again?" asked Kira, coming into the room.

"Not right now, Kira."

"Why do you let her treat me like that? I am your wife!"

"I could say something if you would stop antagonizing her!"

"Oh, so it's all _my_ fault. She hates me and it's all my fault!"

"I am not saying anything is your fault!"

"I can't believe you are blaming this all on me! You agree with her, don't you? You think I am just causing problems. I thought you loved me, Fili," she said dejectedly.

"I do love you, **amrul**. I just wish you wouldn't let her get to you. I don't understand why you provoke her."

"You're still blaming me, Fili." She was angry now.

"Kira…"

"I won't hear another word!"

"Oh, come on, Kira. I wasn't blaming you. I am just tired of the fighting. I just wish everyone could get along and be happy."

"I can't help it if your mother and brother refuse to like me, or be happy for us. Do you know how stressed I am? I am trying to set a good example for the dams in this mountain, and all your council members can do is pressure me to give you a child. Like I can just make it happen!"

"The people would just like to see the line secure."

"It is! We have years to have a child!"

"Our people often have a hard time conceiving and bearing children, **amrul**. They do not mean anything by it. Would it be so bad to have a child right off? I have always wanted children."

"Children? Fili, surely you don't mean to keep me with child?" she scoffed

"Of course not, **amrul** , but I know that the memories most precious to me include my brother. I want the same for any child we have."

Kira laughed. "I have to go meet Mira. You had better make this up to me, Fili. You can sleep elsewhere until you do."

Fili watched her leave the room, a heavy feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Is that all, Bofur?"

"That's all I can tell you."

"Alright, Braug had a similar plan for Brenna, they literally ran into each other, and it somehow turned into them eloping?"

"Pretty much."

"Reckless! They left the next night? They certainly didn't waste any time."

"They were desperate, Lady Dis. Thorin would have had him married off quick to Mira, because everyone knows you would put a stop to it. And Brenna, well, have you ever met Tavok? No self-respecting dwarrowdam would marry him. Braug was blinded by his desire to keep his daughter from harm."

"Can you not tell me where they are, or where they are going?"

"I am afraid not, my Lady."

"But you do know?"

"Aye. Kili has been hankering for another adventure for a while now, and his bride dreamed of doing so as well, or so he said. I didn't get to actually meet her. I have met her friend Mila, however," he said with a slight blush. There was something you didn't see often.

"Bofur, are you blushing?"

He sputtered. "No!"

"You are! I think I will need to meet this Mila, if only to learn more about Brenna. I remember her mother, but I lost touch with the young dam herself. I know she is well liked and courteous. She is lovely, too. I had attempted to get Fili to glance in her direction, but that obviously didn't work."

"I'll take you to her myself."

"I am sure you will. I assume he has asked you to handle all of his mail?"

"That he has."

"Then I shall get a letter to him immediately. Has Thorin sent anyone out looking for him?"

"Of course. And Nori has only said he will report on his health, refusing to give his whereabouts, should he discover them."

"His way of repaying Kili for talking Ori out of going to Moria?"

"Aye. Balin thinks we are all against him. Oin is going with him, though. We just have reservations. Durin's Bane is said to be ten times worse than Smaug ever was, some ancient creature. Besides, I have my tavern now. Who would cheer up all these poor souls if I were to up and leave, eh?"

"Indeed. I can imagine my brother was not very happy with Nori."

"No, no he wasn't. He sulked, but still sent out the men to hunt them both down. Balin has been a bit worried about Braug, though. He rarely speaks now. Just goes about his day, working. He leaves the library and offices only to sleep and eat."

"He ran is daughter off while trying to keep her close and safe. He must feel he has lost her forever. Anything could happen to them out there."

"Kili has always been a smart and resourceful lad. He'll keep them safe."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the follows and reviews! If you review, I generally reply to them right before I post a new chapter, so you'll have a little heads up. From here, we will be leaving Erebor behind for a while. The next several chapters will focus on Kili and Brenna. Enjoy!**

 ** _Gondor- Six months after elopement_**

"Kili! Is it impossible for you to put your clothes inside the wash basket?"

"They're right by the basket. Why does it matter if they actually make it into the basket?"

"Because they stink, and the basket has a cover to keep the room from smelling like them until they can be collected for washing."

"They don't stink!"

Brenna threw the offending articles at him and watched him gag.

"Mahal! Do I smell that bad?"

"Only when you wear them several days in a row. Now, please, put them in the basket and make sure you cover them."

Kili grumbled, but did as she asked. It had been a rocky start for them. The six weeks they spent traveling with each other to the White City didn't prepare them for actually sharing an enclosed space. Overall, they got along very well. They were different, but they shared many interests. However, living with someone is very different from having your own space. They had decided early on that any kind of wall between them might harm their fledgling relationship, so they shared a room. This led to their learning just how different they were.

Brenna, as you might expect, was very clean and organized. Kili was the exact opposite. This led to almost three months of serious strife. Their hosts, thankfully, understood their predicament all too well, and offered the newlyweds very sound advice. Brenna tried not to be so strict, and Kili tried to clean up after himself. They were both, by nature, easy going people, but they weren't perfect.

"Why are you up so early, Brenna?"

"Sigrid and I are going to visit the archives."

"Again? Didn't you just go two days ago?"

"Yes, but there is so much information stored there! I don't know how much longer you plan for us to remain in the city, so I want to get the most I can from it. Why? Do you miss me?" she teased.

Kili pouted. "Maybe. I just got used to your vine-like qualities and now I find it difficult to sleep without your limbs wrapped around me. I wanted to sleep in."

Brenna stuck her tongue out at him as she walked to the door.

"Child!" he called.

"Says the dwarrow who knocked over the table because he was losing at a game of cards."

"He was cheating!"

Brenna giggled. She did not make it far before she encountered an out-of-breath Sigrid.

"Sigrid, what is the matter?"

"Dwarves…. asking about you….. and Kili."

"Kili! We have a problem!"

* * *

Kili and Brenna made their escape from the city by midday. Sigrid and her husband, Ohril, helped them gather supplies and made sure their ponies were ready. The dwarves who were asking after the two would not know they were gone for at least another few days thanks to their hosts. Brenna forlornly looked back at the city. Even after almost five months, there was so much she had wanted to explore in the city. This time, they would be traveling mostly alone, and with fewer provisions. Kili had told her they would be safe enough.

They traveled for months, rarely staying longer than a week in any town or village. It was hard, but the two enjoyed it. The time together caused them to grow ever closer. The few times they had encountered any orc or goblins, they were thankfully never alone, being in a village or on the rare occasion they would attached themselves to a party. Brenna got to see Edoras and meet some of the Rohirrim. She found the people of Rohan to be much like her own; they were survivors and they enjoyed life. They could throw a fantastic feast, as well! She asked Kili about the path they had taken to take back Erebor, but he only told her it was farther north, and went through the mountains. They were going around them.

"Will we be going to Rivendell?" she asked one day, as they set up their camp.

"You have an eager interest in that place."

"Well, I am interested in seeing the places mentioned in the retelling of your journey. I mean, I obviously wouldn't want to see Goblin Town, or try and travel through to the skin changer, but Rivendell sounds nice, and seeing as elves are immortal, they are bound to have books most mortals have not seen in ages."

"Books. It's always books with you," chuckled Kili. "I don't see why not. I have heard it is hard to find, but I made sure to note the area we left from. We weren't the most gracious of guests, but I am sure Lord Elrond will not turn us away. Gandalf has told us he sympathizes with the mortal races."

Brenna went about making their meal. After they ate, Brenna took out a book she had recently obtained and began to read it aloud. Kili wouldn't admit it to anyone, save Brenna, but he enjoyed being read to. He sat back and listened to a tale about a Rider of Rohan who went to incredible lengths to win the hand of his beloved. Kili found himself paying more attention to his wife, than the story she read. This was not a new development. Kili had truly come to care for Brenna. He would almost call it love, but he wasn't sure. It definitely wasn't what he had felt for Tauriel. It was much deeper than that. She was gentle and fierce all at once. She didn't treat him as though he were unintelligent because he was not a great reader himself, and encouraged him when he wanted to try something new or different. She didn't try and make him anything he wasn't, and he made an effort not to do the same.

She had a temper though. He took delight in vexing her on occasion. The morning before, he had put a small grass snake in her bedroll. The words that came flying out of her mouth would have had his mother boxing his ears if he had said the same. He studied her face and figure. He did not find her lacking. He wanted to be married to her in every way, he just didn't know how to bring it up. He suddenly realized she was calling his name.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You have a strange expression on your face."

He imagined he did, given the path his thoughts had taken. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Oh. Did you not like the story?"

"No, I did. What I heard of it, anyway. I just got a bit distracted, is all."

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

The question made Kili laugh aloud, but Brenna caught a hint of nervousness. "It is something I am not sure _how_ to talk about. Our situation is different."

Brenna, not sure what could be making him so nervous simply said, "Well, sometimes you just have to come out and say it."

"Alright. I would like for you to be my wife in every way."

They both stared at each other. Kili was surprised to find himself not as embarrassed as he thought he would be, which made watching Brenna reaction quite amusing. He watched as her eyes widened, her face flush, and the red traveling down into her shirt, and presumably, all over.

Brenna felt frozen. Kili wanted to be together with her. Intimately together with her. She should have seen this coming. They always slept close to each other on the road, and when they did share a bed, she would wake up wrapped around the handsome dwarf. And she did find him very handsome, she just never thought he would desire her. She had grown comfortable in their relationship and figured that if he was ever going to feel that way, he would have said something already. They had been married a little over a year.

"You wish for me to be your wife in every way?" she asked carefully.

Kili looked amused. "Yes. The question now is, do you feel the same?"

"Yes," she said quietly, before rushing on with, "but what about children?!"

"What about them?"

"Well, I may not know the specifics, but I know it leads to children."

"We will deal with that when it comes."

"On the road?"

"I have actually thought we might find some place to settle for a while. Neither of us desires to go back to the mountain any time soon, but it would be nice to have a place to call our own. I have wanted to travel to the Shire, to visit with Bilbo. The Shire is nice and peaceful. I think we would enjoy staying there for a while."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since Gondor. Well, for the first, anyway. I have been thinking about us settling in the Shire since we were at Edoras."

"And you are just _now_ saying something? Why the Shire?"

"Well, we can't go to a dwarven settlement. It wouldn't take long for my uncle to get word of it and haul us back to Erebor. The Shire is peaceful, and most of all, private. They do not have many dealings with dwarves. I have some skill in the forge, and Bilbo once said that hobbits tend to buy their metal works from Men. I could make a little bit of a living there. So, if we have any children, we'll have a home for them, no matter how temporary."

Kili had been up moving around as he spoke, but it wasn't until he finished that she realized that he had combined their bedrolls. Her heart suddenly wanted to beat a hole through her chest. He held out his hand for her.

"Now?" she asked

"Yes."

"But, I thought it was safer to remain fully clothed while in the wilds?"

"We will redress."

"But what if we are attacked while…."

"Brenna, my wife, if you are not ready, we can wait," he said, sweeping her hair behind her ear.

"It's not that. I want to, I am just…. nervous."

Kili smiled as he leaned in to kiss her for the first time since they wed. "Do you see how calm the ponies are? They would be nervous if they sensed something nearby. It's not foolproof, but it is practical. Do not worry."

She followed him to their bedroll. By morning, they were very much wed in every way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the new follows, favs, and reviews! They are all so encouraging! I won't be posting again until closer to the New Year. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

A few days after they decided to head towards Rivendell, they came upon a very welcome surprise. Brenna caught it first; someone was singing. Kili stopped to listen, then hastened towards the sound. Brenna stared after him with curiosity. She watched him to make certain they were in no danger. When Kili smiled, she felt the tension leave her body. She look ahead to see what he saw; a seemingly old man in an unbecoming grey robe.

"Gandalf!" shouted Kili.

The old man turned around quickly, matching Kili's smile. "Well, Kili, what brings you so far from the mountain?"

"That is quite the tale, but first, allow me to introduce you to my lovely wife. Brenna, meet Gandalf the Grey, wizard and somewhat guide to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gandalf."

Gandalf stood dumbfounded for a moment. "I had heard of Fili's marriage, but I hadn't realized you had followed in his steps. Tell me, how did such a well-mannered and lovely dwarrowdam find herself attached to this heathen for this life and the next?"

Oh, Brenna liked him. She listened as her husband sputtered beside her.

"I am not a heathen!"

"You are a troublemaker, do not bother to deny it. When I think of the shenanigans you and Fili pulled on our little adventure….." Gandalf stalled when he saw the troubled look on Kili's face. He changed the subject.

"Well, where are you two headed? It is not often you find dwarrow outside their dwellings, especially a dwarrowdam."

"Rivendell. My wife has a hankering to investigate Lord Elrond's library, if he will allow it."

"You are in luck, my friends. I am headed that way myself. Lord Elrond is always happy to share his knowledge with others. It will please him greatly to have someone new to show his collections."

The small group of companions made their way north, towards the Hidden Valley. Kili spent the first day telling Gandalf all that happened before they left Erebor.

"For obvious reasons, I do not hear much from Bofur, but, when we stop, I write to him. Before we left Minas Tirith, I had received a few letters from Amad. Thorin is, of course, looking for us, and Fili wasn't speaking to her. Brenna's father was doing little else but eating, sleeping, and working," said Kili.

"I am surprised that Thorin would press the issue, but then I am not. It is an interesting conundrum. Your uncle has always pushed himself to do what he felt was best, no matter the cost to himself, and sometimes, others. It is as admirable as it is dangerous. I am sorry that you fell prey to it. Fili I am very surprised at. I had not thought him one to be taken in such a manner, nor did I think anything could ever strain the bond you two have always shared. This is grievous indeed."

"Kira has always been beautiful, and greatly desired among dwarrow. She seems to be the embodiment of what we were always taught a dwarrowdam should be, but her actions at Ered Luin soured her to me. Anyone who would think Fili unworthy was undeserving in my opinion. That's when I paid closer attention to her actions and saw her for who she was. She is greedy and doesn't care about the feelings of others."

"Most any dwarrowdam could have told you that, and over the years, many tried. However, any who stepped up and called her out on it were labeled as jealous and petty. We learned to keep our mouths shut and hope that any good dwarrow would see through her. I am sad to say that your brother has fallen for her, but we do not know, perhaps he will be good for her. People can change," said Brenna.

"My wife, always hoping for the best."

"Hope has aided in the victory of more than one battle. Keep hoping, for as long as there is hope, change is possible," Gandalf grinned approvingly at the dam.

* * *

It took another three weeks to reach Rivendell. Brenna found the valley breathtaking. Kili and Gandalf allowed her a few moments to take in the view.

"Well, we should continue on. It is likely that Lord Elrond is expecting us, so let us not keep our host waiting," said Gandalf.

The path was very much as Kili remembered it. In what felt like no time at all, they trio found themselves in the very same spot the company were 'welcomed' at a little over a decade ago. He didn't bother to suppress the grin he got upon seeing the disgruntled look on the elf's face, Lindir he thought his name was. There was no doubt he recognized him. He turned to his wife to find she was eyeing him. Her look said it all; he had better behave himself.

Introductions were made. Kili watched as his wife charmed yet another being. After a veiled assurance that no damage would befall any possession in Rivendell, Lindir happily led their guests to their rooms.

"Dinner will be served in a few hours, so you will have time to rest and refresh yourselves beforehand. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Will you be needing an escort, or do you remember the way?" asked the elf, giving his attention to Kili for the first time.

"I believe I know the way. If I remember correctly, there is usually someone nearby who can help should we get lost," he replied.

Lindir bowed, then took his leave. Gandalf made his way to his usual dwellings, and Kili and Brenna went into theirs.

"It's so…. open," she said.

And it was. Kili remembered from his last time there, that the buildings seemed to incorporate the natural surroundings. They never thought to question the balcony/sitting room they slept in. He didn't know what to expect from an actual bedroom. While not as open as the other, only the bed area seemed hidden from view.

"I am going to guess they are either not body shy, or they have enough respect for each other, and their guests, not to look," murmured Brenna.

"This will make our bedtime activities interesting…."

"Kili!"

"What? We have an actual bed!"

"I know that, but, do not elves have excellent hearing?"

"Yes, which is why I said it was going to be interesting. You are not very quiet, **amrul**." He smirked as she blushed.

"You're one to talk," she muttered.

After a little more teasing, the two unpacked, and inquired about a bath.

* * *

Kili did, in fact, manage to find his way to where they had dined before, saying that, although he looks a great deal like his uncle, he was blessed not to inherit his sense of direction. The patio looked only slightly different from before, there being only one large table rather than three.

"Prince Kili, it is a pleasure to greet you once more. I am honored that you would include a visit to Rivendell in your travels."

"The pleasure is ours, Lord Elrond. Allow me to introduce my wife, Brenna."

"Well met, Princess Brenna. This is my daughter, Arwen. She has been most eager to meet with you. It is not often that our visitors include ladies," he said, gesturing to a beautiful, dark haired elleth.

"Well met, my Lord, my Lady. Your home is more beautiful than I imagined. Thank you so much for hosting us."

More introductions were made. Among those seated at the table were Lord Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir; his advisors, Glorfindel and Erestor; and of course, Gandalf. The meal was pleasant. Kili shared some of the news from the East that they were not aware of. Brenna and Arwen quickly found they enjoyed each other's company.

"Princess Brenna, Gandalf informed me that you have an interest in my library."

"Yes, my lord. I am the daughter of a scribe, you see, and my father taught me to revere knowledge. I have spent the better part of the last decade restoring the libraries and archives of Erebor. It was so exciting, tending to tomes that date back to the second age and beyond. When Kili said he was going to see to it that I saw Rivendell, I told him I hoped to view your library, as I am sure you have books much older, containing information long forgotten by most other races."

Lord Elrond looked very pleased. "Well, my lady, Erestor oversees my libraries and I am sure he would be more than happy to answer any and all questions you may have when I am not available."

The elf in question inclined his head and smiled.

One of the twins had a wide smile. "I believe you have made our father very happy this day, my lady. Most people seek Rivendell for healing and to say they have been to see the elves. Ada loves his books and history, and to have someone come with the intent of enjoying them delights him."

"You are both welcome to stay as long as you wish. Winter will be upon us in another month or two, is it safe to assume you shall winter with us?" asked Lord Elrond

Kili had thought hard on this. That would put them there for almost five months, and he was not sure he wanted to trespass on this elven lord's good will for that long.

"To be honest, my lord, I had hoped to make it to the Shire and winter with our friend, Bilbo Baggins. My wife and I wish to settle there for a time, and I would like to take the winter to find more permanent lodgings and see about opening a forge."

"You wish to settle in the Shire?" asked a shocked Gandalf. Though they had traveled together for a few weeks, neither of the dwarves had mentioned their plans, other than they would be visiting the hobbit.

"Yes. Gandalf, I relayed to you our reasons for leaving Erebor, and though we will return one day, it will not be within the next few years, of our own volition anyway. My uncle and brother, as well as Brenna's father, betrayed us in an almost unforgivable manner. We tire of being on the road, and truly, the Shire is one of the last places my uncle will think to look for me. Of the Company; Balin, Bofur, Ori, and I are the only ones who have kept up regular correspondence with Bilbo. I know for a fact that the hobbits would appreciate a good dwarven smith, as the Men nearby often sell inferior work, and they have no one skilled to repair their metal goods. Bilbo assured me, that should I ever decide to come, I was more than welcome to stay with him for any length of time."

"Hmm. Would you object to me accompanying you? I would very much like to see my old friend."

"Of course, Gandalf," he said with a smile. He turned back to Lord Elrond. "I would not wish to put you in an uncomfortable position, especially as you do not know the details of our departure from the mountain, but I would ask that you do not mention to anyone our plans."

"Fear not. I understand, and as far as I am concerned, you were never here. Rivendell has long been a sanctuary for those who need it."

"I thank you."

Brenna felt a little put out. She would have liked to have wintered here, and since they would be settling in the Shire, they would not likely be coming back this way for some time. Arwen appeared to read her very well.

"I am sure that my father will supply you with copies of anything you wish to study; and, as I hope we will be friends, you may write to me, and I shall send you what you need," she said with a sweet smile.

This settled Brenna's heart, and the two went back to discussing the many different traditions she had seen in her travels.

 **I hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Short chapter. Sorry for the delay. In the next few chapters, the story will take some interesting turns. I write what feels right. I won't apologize for how it goes. I hope you enjoy!**

It was their last full day at Rivendell, and Brenna was checking their bags one more time before heading to meet Arwen in one of the numerous gardens. The elves truly loved their fauna. She was going to miss her new friend, but she had every intention of writing her. She had already sent off letters to Sigrid and Mila a few days before. She had few female friends, but those she had, she had become very close to.

The two had just began to take a turn about the garden when Brenna felt herself overcome with a dizzy spell. Arwen helped her to a bench and called for help. She and another elleth managed to get Brenna to the infirmary with no delay. It did not take the healer long to discover that stress was what was ailing the dwarrowdam. However, they learned of another fact they knew the dwarrowdam would wish to know about. Though she had never treated a female dwarf before, there were some things that were detectable no matter the race. She gave her patient her prognosis and left with a smile, passing a much panicked dwarrow on her way.

"Brenna, are you alright? Lady Arwen sent word that you were ill!"

Brenna was still reeling from the news she had just received. She was still allowing it to sink in. She was going to have a child. By this time next year, she would be a mother.

"Brenna!"

"What? Oh, Kili, I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"Are you alright? You're crying."

She felt her face and realized that she did have tears falling from her eyes, but she was not unhappy. She smiled brightly at him. "I am fine, Kili."

"Fine?! Brenna, you nearly fainted and you are sitting here crying! That is not fine! What's the matter?"

"But I am fine. I just overdid myself a bit, and I have been fretting over leaving another friend behind. I didn't realize I should be taking it a bit easier now, but then, I wouldn't have known for some weeks. Elves just have a way of determining these things much earlier. Really, I am fine."

"Determining what?"

"We're going to have a baby!" she cried, happily.

Kili stared at her for a moment.

"We're staying."

* * *

Hours later, after much debate and many reassurances, the couple lay in bed, with their bags packed and ready for their early morning departure.

"I still think we should stay here. Expectant dams shouldn't be gallivanting around in the wilds. It's not safe."

"Kili, my mother and other dam's made sure I was prepared for such an occurrence. They lived it, and yes, many were lost in those times, but they learned how to best survive it. I am only two weeks along. We wouldn't have known about it until after we made it to the Shire had I not been stressed this morning. Lord Elrond even said it was safe to travel. I am going to ride and rest. We will be fine. We will be in the Shire within six weeks and then there will be no more need to travel. If we stay, we'll have to reside here for the next two years at least. By the time spring arrives, I would be too far along to travel, and we would have to wait through another winter after the babe arrives."

"I know! You made sure to inform me of all of this earlier. Repeatedly. It's just that so much could happen. Last time we were in this area, we encountered a warg pack."

"Which is why Elladan and Elrohir are coming with us," she said, kissing his jaw. "Now, go to sleep. Dawn will come earlier that you wish it."

* * *

Two weeks later, a very agitated dwarrowdam glared at the four males over the campfire. While she had known that her husband would want her to take it very easy, she had not expected him to allow her to do absolutely nothing.

"Remember, **amrul** , 'riding and resting.' That is all you need to do."

The twins were not much better. They took their cue from Kili, though they did tend to show a little more sympathy for her. She thought she might be more irritated with the wizard, however. Kili she understood, and the twins were being typical male, but the wizard, he was amused by it! She heard him chuckle over it no less than ten times a day. She knew this because she counted. 'It's not as though there is anything else for me to do,' she thought to herself.

"I doubt I shall overdo myself by turning the spit!" she spat.

Kili, looking smug, continued on as though she had said nothing. She sat back, grumbling to herself, and continued reading one of the books Lord Elrond gifted her. The campsite was quiet for the next while, which is how the twins picked up on subtle movements right outside their camp. In a flash, both elves had their bows in hand, aiming them into the shadows, and Kili stood before her, sword drawn. A glance at Gandalf, however, showed her there was no danger. He remained seated and winked at her. Slowly, two figures clothed in road worn cloaks stepped into the light.

"Estel!" exclaimed Elladan. "I thought you were going to winter near Bree this year, since Arwen is, well…."

"We are, but Lord Elrond sent word that you were escorting a small party towards the Shire and we thought we would meet you. What an interesting party it is, too. A wizard, two dwarves, and two elves traveling together…"

"Sounds like the start of a tavern joke," said the other figure.

"Legolas!" cried Kili.

The elf prince threw back his hood and grinned. The other man also drew back his hood. Arwen had told her about him. She felt sad for her friend, but she consoled herself that she could send word of her meeting him along the way, as well as inform her that he was as handsome as she said. Secretly, it was because he reminded her of Kili.

" _Mae g'ovannen,_ Kili! It has been too long. And you must be Brenna! Forgive me for being so forward my lady. It is a pleasure to meet you. You are as lovely as Bain said."

"You have heard from Bain?"

"Yes, we write quite frequently," he said, a roguish look upon his face. "Why do you think Tauriel makes so many trips to Dale?"

"You have been sending notes through him!"

"No, we gave our word that we would only write to each other once a year. If Bain chooses to pass on information, that is on him, not us."

More news was shared and the two new arrivals made it clear they would be traveling with them to Bree. This, of course, made Kili very happy, and caused Brenna to grumble.

"Are you well, my lady?" asked Estel. "Do you not like the idea of more companions?"

"It is not your presence that upsets me, sir. I am very glad to get to meet you both, as I have heard much about you."

"What is it that upsets you?" asked Legolas.

She glared at Kili, who grinned back unrepentant. "I am apparently in no condition to do much else than 'ride and rest.'"

"She will make me a father by this time next year!" beamed Kili.

" _Merin sa haryalyae alasse!"_

"What did he say?" Brenna asked Gandalf.

"He is wishing you both joy."

She nodded. She had a grasp on some common elvish phrases, but this one was lost on her. She sat back and watch as Kili received offers for rounds at the Prancing Pony. She resigned herself to her current situation. She was a lone female, traveling among males who were determined to treat her as though she were an invalid. Brenna glanced back at the group before her and caught Estel's eye. He winked and went back to the conversation. Well, maybe she had someone on her side after all.

 **A baby! I love babies!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long. I had some laptop and internet issues. Enjoy the new chapter!**

The last month of their journey had been her favorite. She had, indeed, gained an ally in Estel. Seeing her desire to be useful, he had taken to showing her how to repair and sharpen tools and leather goods. She was sure her talk of Arwen encourage his tutelage. Kili had at first been upset, but seeing how happy (and less irritable) it made her, he let it go. When they did finally make it to Bree, the elves and Man saw to it that Kili was well doused. He would feel their congratulations throughout the whole of the next day.

They separated when morning came, with a promise from Legolas that they would see him and Estel during the winter.

"We are helping to patrol the Shire this winter. Since what is known in these parts as the Fell Winter some thirty years or so ago, the Rangers have made sure to keep things well fortified. The others will be happy to know of at least one warrior residing amongst the Shirelings."

With a wave, the party was once more down to three, Gandalf leading the way. They made it to Hobbiton as the sun was beginning to set. Brenna, who was leaning back against Kili, felt more than heard his chuckle.

"What do you find so amusing?"

"It was about this time of night, over 12 years ago, that we first descended upon our Hobbit. I find it fitting, and a bit ironic, that we are to arrive at dinner time. We should have insisted that the others join us. We may not number fourteen, but three elves, two dwarves, a Man, and a wizard would have been interesting enough."

They stabled the ponies and carried what they needed for the night up the hill. Brenna could feel her husband's excitement. She spied a bench as they got closer to the door. She sat and allowed Kili and Gandalf to ring the bell. A moment later, the door opened.

"It was amusing the first time, Drogo, but let's not make this a hab…." said a voice.

"Kili, at your service!" said Kili with a dramatic bow. "How do you do, Mr. Boggins?"

"Kili! You're here! Oh, ho! It is so good to see you! Come in! Come in!"

"You have other guests, Bilbo Baggins. Surly you plan to offer the same hospitality," said Gandalf, with an air of authority.

"Gandalf! You have come as well?" he asked, smiling. A smile which dropped quickly as he glanced worriedly behind the dwarf and wizard.

"Fear not, Bilbo, it is only the three of us you see before you."

"Three?" Bilbo looked around once more and finally saw Brenna sitting on the bench to the side of the door. "Please forgive me, Madame. He has told me in his letters that he married, but it is hard to think of him as so. I am Bilbo Baggins. You must be Miss Brenna…. um Mrs. Brenna? Princess Brenna?"

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Baggins, and just Brenna is fine. There is nothing to forgive. I imagine their last visit left quite the impression."

"That it did, and please, call me Bilbo."

Bilbo saw his guests into his house. "I wish I had known of your coming. I would have been better prepared. I am afraid all I have is a stew, but it should feed the four of us just fine. Are you alright, Brenna? You look a bit peaky."

"I am just tired. I'll be fine once I have gotten something to eat and a good night's rest."

"What was I thinking?! I should have dropped you off up here before stabling the ponies for the night!" cried Kili.

"The walk was fine, Kili. I am just a little road weary. I would have been regardless to the circumstances."

Bilbo studied her for a moment, and then smiled. "You're expecting! Congratulations!"

"You can tell?" asked Brenna.

"Well, your little interlude plus your obvious weariness clued me in. I am a Hobbit. There are always many expectant mothers moving about. We always have many children. My family was an exception. In any case, we all learned to see the signs. My neighbor, two doors down, is a midwife. Lily Proudfoot is her name. I would be happy to introduce you. I am guessing you will be staying the winter?"

"Yes," said Kili. "We are actually hoping to settle here in the Shire for a time."

"You want to settle here? In the Shire?"

"Yes. Why does everyone always ask it like that?"

"The Shire doesn't tend to be the place most other races would wish to settle."

"Well, you have told me that dwarvish work would be appreciated. I wanted to look into opening a forge in the spring, and making a home for my family. We are not ready to go back yet, Bilbo. The journey wouldn't be good for Brenna or the babe, in any case."

Bilbo nodded. "I'll send a letter to my cousin in Tuckborogh. He is the Thain, and will have an idea of where you may want to set up and, if there are any smials available, where they are located, or if we will need to fix one up for you."

"Thank you, Bilbo. I really appreciate this."

Bilbo set places for them all and divvied out supper. Gandalf and Kili gave him all the news they knew east of Bree. Brenna just focused on eating her food. The longer she sat, the more tired she felt until, finally, Kili noticed and asked Bilbo to show them to their room.

"I am sorry, Kili. I feel so rude. Please tell Bilbo I meant no offense."

"I believe he understands perfectly well, **amrul**. You have had quite a journey and it has come to an end, for now anyway. Your body needs the rest for both you and the babe. Now, go to sleep. You can get better acquainted with our hobbit in the morning. Perhaps we can see about meeting his neighbor sooner rather than later."

He got her settled, kissed her forehead, and went back out to visit.

* * *

The next morning, the dwarrow woke to a note and food warming in the oven. Bilbo and Gandalf had both left before Second Breakfast and would not return until after Luncheon. Bilbo had many errands he needed to run, including getting that letter sent to his cousin, arrange for more supplies for the winter, and to set up a meeting with Lily Proudfoot.

"Second Breakfast?" asked Brenna.

"Oh yeah, hobbits eat several meals a day. Let's see, there is Breakfast, Second Breakfast, Elevenses, Luncheon, Afternoon Tea, Dinner, and Supper."

"But, where do they put it all?! I mean, hobbits do appear to be rather plump, but they hardly seem active, and with all that food…. Why, they should be rolling all around!"

"Ha! That's what Fili and I thought," Kili said with a faraway look. "Bilbo did get rather thin on the journey. He now looks like he did when I first met him. Gandalf said that it is just the way they are, like how well we can see underground. At least we know that there will be food available when we are hungry. I tried to give Bilbo some gold last evening, by the way, but he flat out refused it. Said he would consider it an insult."

"He's a good friend."

"That he is."

"Are you going to send a letter to Bofur, letting him know we are settling for a while? I would like to hear from Mila again. I wonder if Bofur has gotten up the nerve to court her yet. It's been, what, six months since we were anywhere we could receive mail?"

"Just about. And yes, I had planned to send a letter out, I have only been wondering if I should include one to my mother. She will not tell Thorin nor Fili where we are, I know. I am sure she will want to know she is to be a grandmother, I am just afraid she will try and come out here. Thorin would never let her go without having her followed. If he were to find out about the babe, he would definitely have us hauled back to the mountain."

"Kili, is that really something we should still be worried about?"

"Yes, Thorin has lost so much, he likes to keep what he has left close. That would be my mother, brother, and I. You, and I suppose Kira are included in that now, but if he knew about this child, nothing could stop him. This is possibly the first child in our family since we retook the mountain. He would want them born in Erebor." Brenna nodded her head in understanding.

"I never realized how stifled I felt until we left. I have enjoyed the freedom we have had. I haven't felt as though I'm not good enough since we left. It feels good. I am my own dwarrow, and now I am going to make my own way and provide for my own family," Kili smiled widely.

* * *

Bilbo and Gandalf arrived a little after Luncheon with a guest in tow.

"As soon as Bilbo told me there was an expectant she-dwarf staying with him, and that she had spent the last few weeks traveling with males, I just knew I had to come make your acquaintance. Hello, I am Lily Proudfoot."

"Brenna. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The two were fast friends. She stayed until after Afternoon Tea the first day, and the two took tea together almost every day after.

Bilbo heard back from his cousin within a few days.

"Kili, my cousin, Fortinbras, wrote back to me. One of my cousins has vacated a smial and has moved to Bree to take over his father-in-law's business. The smial is located in Tuckborogh and is yours if you want it. There is an old forge nearby that you are welcome to take over. Another of our cousin's had a go at it a few decades ago, but didn't do too well. It is not in horrible shape, but it needs some work. He invites you to come and see it if you like, before winter truly sets in."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"About a day, walking."

Kili looked over at Brenna who was looking a bit peaked. "What do you think? We can wait."

"It would probably be better to check it out now."

"Why don't you and I go, Kili, and Brenna can stay here with Bilbo," said Gandalf. "The Took's and I have a long friendship, and I would like to see them before I take my leave."

"You are leaving so soon, Gandalf?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, I feel there is somewhere else I am needed. I shall return next autumn, however. I would like to meet the first in the next generation of Durin's line," he said, smiling at Brenna. "I can take Kili to your cousin, and be on my way from there."

* * *

Brenna stayed with Bilbo and rested while Kili went to Tuckborogh with Gandalf. They said their goodbyes to the wizard and wished him well on his travels. Kili returned to Bilbo's a few days later, having settled things with the Thain. Come spring, they would have a new home and he would have a working forge. It wasn't in too bad of shape, and the Took carpenters would have most of the repair work done for him. Now, all he had to do was furnish the house, but he was going to leave the trimmings to his wife. They would have plenty to keep them busy throughout the winter.

The winter was a mild one, as usual. Estel, who asked that they refer to him a Strider, and Legolas did stop by on occasion, much to the excitement of Bilbo. The Hobbit was stirring up quite a bit of gossip, what with having dwarves staying with him, and elves and men coming to visit.

"My father has written and said I may return home and claim Tauriel as my bride whenever I desire," said Legolas one night. "He now sees how pointless this has been. I will be leaving at the first sign of spring. Had I not made a promise to aid in the protection of the Shire through the winter, I would have left as soon as I read the letter. I received a note from Tauriel as well. She loves the idea of traveling, and desires to be here when your child is born, if that is alright with you?"

"We would love to have you. I don't know where we would put you, though. Our smial is smaller than Bilbo's."

"I am sure we will work something out."

Spring came quickly, Legolas made his way east, and Kili and Brenna moved into their new home. The Took's, being very adventurous at heart, embraced their dwarven neighbors. Lily had recommended a midwife among the family, and Brenna took to her much as she did Lily. Her name was Marian Took, and she had delivered over two hundred fauntlings and birthed six herself. Among the babies delivered were all of her own grandchildren. Despite their difference in race, Brenna felt she was in very capable hands.

Summer came, and then fall. Kili had already built up a customer base, even from those who hadn't been particularly welcoming, like the Sackville-Baggins. From hinges to plows, Kili always had something to do. Brenna learned a lot about children. Among the dwarrow, children were few and often kept hidden, but hobbits had many. Any question she had, someone had an answer. Kili had finally sent a letter informing his mother about the impending birth. She was both excited and sad, she told him when she replied, but she understood. She was also proud that Kili was using his skills to provide for his family.

 _'_ _You remind me so much of your father. He always wanted to make his own way in the world. It was one of the things that attracted me to him. He always had a smile and was fiercely protective of his loved ones, friends or family. He, too, had wanted to travel, and did a great deal before we married. If there was anything he wanted to gain or accomplish, it was done. It breaks my heart that you cannot remember him, but if you ever want to know him, you have only to look at yourself.'_

She didn't write much about Fili or Kira, saying only that they were both in good health. Of Thorin, she said he was still searching for them, but had thus far remained ignorant of his being in the Shire. The last place he knew they had been with any certainty was Minas Tirith. Kili was relieved to hear that. The friends they had made along the way had all kept their whereabouts hidden. They were far enough into the Shire that they were not likely to draw his attention.

Autumn finally came, and with it, Tauriel and Legolas. They had everything they needed for the babe, they now had only to wait.

 **Next up: Baby! And a bit of a twist.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's so late. It's been a difficult few weeks in our household. I am sorry if you don't like the direction my story is taking. Never fight the muse. I had actually tried to change it, and it just didn't go. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Kili, Legolas, and Tauriel had gone hunting at Brenna's insistence. She was regretting that now. Kili had been hovering over her for days, and she only wanted a little peace. She didn't notice the contractions at first. She'd been having so many aches and pains for weeks that, by the time she did notice them, they had gotten pretty strong. She didn't worry at first. She got her bed ready, made sure there was fresh water and linens, changed into a loose sleep dress and robe. Then, she waited. Marian came by right after Luncheon every day. When that time came and went, she began to worry. If she hadn't already put on her gown, she might have gone to a neighbors, but she was too worried over how that would look to realize no one would bat an eye at her doing so. She was just on the verge of panic when the bell sounded.

"Thank Mahal!" she said to herself. She slowly made her way to the door, stopping when a strong contraction hit. She wasn't even able to reach the door.

"Marian!" she cried, hoping she could hear her.

The door swung open.

"Brenna! Oh, my… Help me get her to the bed!"

Brenna looked up to see that Gandalf and Bilbo had arrived with her.

"Where is Kili?" asked Bilbo.

"I told them to go….oooh… hunting this morning…. I don't know where they went. Somewhere Adalgrim recommended."

"I just saw my cousin. I'll have someone send for Kili straight away, don't worry Brenna." Bilbo was out the door. Gandalf lifted her and took her to her room. He then took his leave, saying he would wait outside.

"You poor dear! I see you put your time to good use, though. Now, let's see how much progress you've made."

* * *

"Two bucks, 3 quail, and a rabbit. Once I get this venison hung and dried, Brenna and I should be fairly well off for a time."

The three hunters made their way back towards Kili's home. They'd had a good day, once they got Kili to relax. It was a beautiful day, too, but he was eager to get home to his wife. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone this morning, but he knew that he had been too much for her lately. He couldn't help it! She was his wife and it was his responsibility to see to her welfare! He saw one of the tweens running towards them.

"Paladin! How're you doing today?"

"Mr. Kili! You need to get home quick! Ms. Brenna is having her baby!"

Kili was moving before the boy had finished delivering his message. Legolas and Tauriel saw to the deer, while the young hobbit took care of the rest.

Kili cursed himself the whole way home. He knew he shouldn't have left her. When he came upon the smial, he saw Bilbo, Adalgrim, and Gandalf sitting on the benches outside.

"It won't be long now, Kili. Marian was just out to tell us she was ready to push," said Bilbo.

"I thought labor took hours?"

Bilbo shifted and grimaced. "She told Marian she had been aching for days, but thinks it may have started sometime in the night. She said she didn't sleep well. It was a little while after you and the others left that she realized what was happening. Marian was late today as well. One of her daughters dropped by for a surprise visit and she lost track of time."

Kili sat down with his head in his hands. "I should have stayed home. I knew I should have stayed home. Her time was too close."

"Now, now, Kili," said Adalgrim. "I was sitting at your table last evening when Ms. Brenna demanded you get out of the house today. I highly doubt she wants you blaming yourself. It's all worked out in the end. Now, do your part with dignity, and smoke your pipe."

Kili took the offered pipe, and waited.

* * *

When Tauriel and Legolas showed up, Tauriel went into the house to offer to help. That had been a half hour before. Kili was pacing. They hadn't heard anything since before he had arrived. Finally, the door opened and Tauriel stepped out.

"You can go in now, Kili," she said with a smile. He didn't need to be told twice and all but shoved past the elleth. He heard soft murmurs as he came closer to their room. He pushed the door open and paused at the sight before him. Brenna was propped against their headboard, with what had to be every pillow they owned, cooing to a bundle in her arms. He walked further into the room. Brenna finally noticed him.

"Come and meet your son, Kili."

He had a son! He sat next to her on the bed and took the offered bundle. He was a Durin for sure, with his dark looks. Kili laid him on his knees and began to unfold the blanket. He wanted to see all of him. He tutted at his son when he started letting his displeasure be known.

"It's alright. I just want to see all of you." Once he was done, he automatically saw the mark on the left side of his chest.

"Brenna, did you see this?"

"What? What's wrong?"

"Ah, yes, that's an interesting birthmark he has," said Marian. "Most just look like odd shapes and blobs. It almost looks intentional."

"Marian, I need you to go and get Gandalf. Please, don't say anything to anybody else about this."

Marian and Brenna both looked startled, so Kili tried to smooth things out. "It's nothing bad, but if this is what I think it is, he is very special."

Marian went and retrieved Gandalf, vowing to never say a word about what the mark.

"Adalgrim asked me to pass along his congratulations. His wife called him home, but he did say that they will be by early tomorrow. Expect many readymade meals. Ah, what do we have here?"

"I have a son, but that is not why I called you here. Is this what I think it is?"

"Hmmm," said Gandalf, examining the child. "I had a feeling this child would be special. To answer your question; yes, Kili, that is the sign of Durin."

"I am sorry, but what?" stammered Brenna.

"Your son is Durin reborn."

"Impossible!"

"Ah, but the proof is right before you, my lady. No one but you, Marian, and Tauriel were in this room, so unless one of you put this mark on his skin, it is safe to assume he was marked upon conception."

"Tauriel! She's the one who cleaned him! She looked a bit baffled, but I never thought to ask."

"We will talk with her," stated Kili.

"I will leave you too alone," Gandalf said to the couple. Before he left, he placed his hand upon the child's brow. "Welcome back."

Neither dwarrow said anything for a few moments. It was Brenna who broke the silence.

"What does this mean for us? Do we return to the mountain?"

"No, not yet."

"But Kili, he's…."

"He'll have no chance for a childhood! As soon as our people know of his existence, they'll hound him and push him in ways he is not ready for! He is a child, our child, and he shall be treated as such. He shall be allowed to find himself. We will try and give him as much time as we can." Kili wrapped the child and cuddled him.

"What shall we call him?" asked Brenna.

Kili looked at his now smiling wife, the worry having been settled. "Frerin, after my mother's youngest brother. He will take up his true name when he is ready. I will talk with Tauriel. I won't tell her what it means, only that she must never mention the mark," he said, handing her the child. "I'll go and start inviting the others in to meet our treasure."

* * *

Tauriel asked no questions, understanding that the mark was something better left forgotten for now. Bilbo was simply in raptures over the Shire's newest addition. He was pleased when Kili informed him that he would be Uncle Bilbo. The days flew by, and the new parents always made sure to keep the mark covered, never allowing any to have cause to change the lad themselves. Eventually, they did take Bilbo into their confidence. He was trustworthy and the lad might have need of someone close to him, besides his parents, having knowledge of it.

Time passed, and four years after the birth of their son, they were blessed with a daughter, whom they name Runa. Three years after her, they had another son, Drerin. In the almost eleven years they had dwelled in the Shire, they had made many friends and were well liked. Letters to and from the mountain were sparse, but all had kept up with each other. Bofur and Mila married, though those in the Shire heard nothing of it until the spring after Frerin's birth. They had a daughter a few months younger than Runa, named Brili.

Dis had often thought of going to visit her youngest and his family, but Thorin still hunted for Kili. Fili and Kira remained childless. This knowledge hurt Kili, for he knew his brother had always wanted to be a father. No matter how much he didn't like Kira, he loved his brother. Kili tried to console his mother, saying that it could take up to twenty years for some couples. Tauriel and Legolas had spent the winter with them, and returned to Mirkwood once spring arrived. Their letters were few and far between, but appreciated none the less.

Brenna maintained contact with Arwen, who came to visit after the birth of her second child. Lord Elrond looked curiously at the child, but the parents said nothing. Frerin sensed there was something different about himself, and on his seventh birthday, when he asked his parents' about it, he accepted the answer that they would tell him when he was older, and that yes, there was something different and very special about himself.

For nearly ten years, their lives were peaceful and predictable. Kili worked his forge, trained his eldest son, and visited Bilbo often. Brenna spent a great deal of time with the hobbit wives, and even learned about their midwifery, hoping to acquire ways to help her own people's fertility and child-bearing. But, things would not be so peaceful for long. One spring day, some months before Frerin's tenth birthday, Bilbo received a visitor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry. It has been an interesting month. I am hoping things are at the point that I have more time to post. Now, for the long awaited reveal... Who is going to drop in?**

"Drerin, no! Those are for Afternoon Tea! You only need to wait a little longer," said Bilbo.

"Buh, Unca Bilo, I's hungry now."

"You can wait an hour."

The little dwarrow poked out his lip and made his eyes look sad. Bilbo sighed.

"You father tried that with me so many times, and never once did I allow myself to be taken in by it. You do it, and I feel like a villain. Alright, one, but no more." Drerin smiled as he took the biscuit and dashed away.

"When are your parent's returning?"

"Today!" answered Frerin. "I imagine any time now. They know you like to be prompt with your meals and tea."

"Drerin is just like your father. Yavanna knows I am glad that Runa takes after your mother. I don't think the world could handle another Kili or Drerin."

"What about me? Who am I most like?"

"You have the patience of your mother, but the disposition of your father, and I am happy for it. Your Uncle Thorin is broody enough."

"Will I ever get to meet my Uncle Thorin? Or my Uncle Fili? I have read letters from my grandmother, but I don't know much about them. **Amad** and **Adad** say someday, but I don't understand why we can't see them now."

"Frerin, it's not my place to say anything. They'll tell you the story when they are ready to share it. Now, go warn your sister that Tea will be soon, so she'll need to reach a stopping point. I've never met a girl her age who preferred reading to dolls."

Bilbo went back to the kitchen to finish up his preparations. A little while later, he heard the bell ring.

"Frerin, I think that'll be your parents. I don't know why they insist on ringing. I have told them often enough to come right on in."

He heard the door open, and Frerin greet whoever (obviously not his parents) was at the door. After a moment of silence, he heard a voice that caused him to drop the dish in his hands.

"Balin, son of Fundin, at your service."

"Balin!" cried Bilbo. When he came around the corner, he found his old friend focused solely on the lad before him.

"Are you the Balin in Uncle Bilbo and **Adad's** stories?!"

"Aye, I imagine I am, and who might you be?"

"Oh, sorry. Frerin, son of Kili, at your service," he said excitedly. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Is it **Amad** and **Adad**?" asked Runa, coming around the corner with Drerin in tow. "Oh! It's another dwarf! Hello, I'm Runa, and this is Drerin."

"'Lo! Dwerin, son uf Kili, at yor servisss!"

Balin stood transfixed. Kili had children! Two sons and a daughter. Durin's line thrived!

"Balin," said Bilbo again. Balin finally took note of his friend, whom he had come to see.

"Bilbo, how are you?"

"Gooood…. How about yourself?"

Balin looked at the three smiling faces before him. "Better than I have been. I understand that I am a little early, but you did say tea was served at four."

"Indeed it is. I am setting up in the parlor. The children can show you the way, if you like."

"It's just this way, Master Balin. **Adad** and **Amad** said that you are very smart, so maybe you could explain this passage I have been reading on the elves," said Runa, taking the elder dwarf's hand and dragging him along with her. Her brothers followed after.

Bilbo suddenly couldn't breathe. Very few outside of the Shire knew about Kili's family. Balin was close to Thorin, and, as to not put the dwarf in an awkward position, had never been told of the children. There was also the fact that the advisor would not keep the information from his king and friend in any case, as he was unwaveringly loyal to his king. This would not be good. Bilbo quickly finished putting things together for tea and took it into the parlor.

"Balin, I have to step out for a moment. I will be right back. I just, uh, saw a neighbor that I need to discuss something with." Balin gave him a look that told him he didn't believe him for a moment, but was satisfied with the company of the heirs of Durin.

Bilbo was out the door in a flash and looked down the path, hoping to catch his friends before they got to his door. He saw them a ways off, and, deciding it would be better to meet them on the way, hastened his way towards them.

"Bilbo, what is the matter?" asked a concerned Brenna.

"The children haven't uprooted anymore of your tomatoes, have they?" grinned Kili.

"Balin is here." That one statement sent the parents running for the smial. Quick as a flash, they were through the door and following the voice of the older dwarrow.

"And then, lo and behold, there was your father and uncle, naked as the day they were born. Lady Dis and King Thorin didn't know whether to whip them, or laugh at them. In the end, they decided that their humiliation was punishment enough. Needless to say, they never drank another pint of Bofur's Extra Special Brew again. To be honest, I know few who can handle more than a pint," laughed Balin. He turned his attention to the door. "Ah, Prince Kili… and _Princess_ Brenna, how wonderful it is to see you. Frerin here has told me you have been living over in Tuckborogh these last eleven years. How nice."

Once the children had seen their parents, it took a few moments to calm everyone down.

"Balin, it's good to see you. I trust all is well in the Mountain?" asked Kili.

"It could be better, but we can discuss that later. Right now, I am enjoying getting to know your wee ones."

"I am not a 'wee one'," grumbled Frerin.

Balin chuckled. "To an old dwarrow such as myself, your **Adad** is a 'wee one.'"

"Children, I saw Amos Bracegirdle just down the hill, I am sure his mother would welcome you all to play with him. He looked a bit lonely," said Kili.

"Woohoo!" shouted Drerin, running for the door. Runa and Frerin stared down their parents.

"We know you're just trying to get rid of us," said Runa.

"Runa, please, don't argue. You either, Frerin. Do as you're told," said Kili firmly. His two oldest huffed but followed after their brother.

"Hmmm, never thought I would see the day. Before you left, you handled your responsibilities wonderfully, but seeing you as a father… that is something altogether different," said Balin.

"Well, I have found one must give up their immature ways once they have children." Brenna and Bilbo snorted.

"You haven't lost your touch, dearest," said Brenna.

"I don't know what you mean."

"So I suppose it was some other dwarrow I saw helping Paladin fill a bucket full of pudding, and then hoisting it up over one of his many cousins, last week? A dwarrow who looks exactly like you?"

"Good to see some things do not change," Balin chuckled. He sobered quickly. "Who all knows you're here?"

" **Amad** , Bofur, and his wife, Mila. Bain, Lord Elrond, Legolas, Tauriel, and Sigrid," answered Kili.

Balin groaned. "Mahal have mercy on us all if Thorin finds out the elves knew where you were. Not that he asked for their help, but he hates them knowing anything about his concerns that he doesn't. And the children? Who all knows about them?"

"The same. **Amad** has wanted to come visit for some time, but she knew it wouldn't be possible as long as Thorin still hunted for us. He would have her followed."

"Aye, he would. He has been waiting for one of you to make a miss step. Especially with the way things are now. I do not know what your mother has told you, but there is quite a bit of unrest. Kira has yet to show signs of having a child. In fact, she is almost resistant to the idea, saying they have plenty of time, and she is not ready. You ran away. People are questioning Thorin as king, saying Mahal has cursed this line. I am happy to see that this is not the case." He missed the looks that passed between the others in the room.

"Why would Kira be resistant to having children? She is to be Queen. Her children would be rightful heirs to the throne," said Brenna.

"We do not know. I have seen for myself that she is not too fond of children. She refuses to have anything to do with them. Even her own kin. Her cousin, Mira, finally wed and had a babe. She will only see her if she is without her child."

"Someone actually married Mira?!" exclaimed Kili.

"It was a matter of saving her reputation," chuckled Balin. "I am surprised no one told ye. She and a dwarrow had a bit too much to drink, and were found in a compromising situation."

"Who was the dwarrow?" asked Brenna.

Balin grinned wide. "Tavok."

Kili fell over laughing. "If that isn't justice!"

There was a commotion at the door, and then Runa was running in the room, panicked.

" **Adad**! Frerin got into a fight with Lotho! His shirt is torn and his lip is bleeding!"

The four adults made for the door and down the path. It was not hard to locate the dwarfling.

"Oh, my poor Lotho. You are a horrid, horrid little creature! This is why dwarves do not belong in the Shire! They only mean trouble!" wailed Lobelia.

"Oh, hush you!" cried Pansy Bracegirdle. "Twas your boy who started it! Pushing that sweet little one down, and swinging at Frerin when he told him to apologize! These children have never caused any trouble, and you know it!"

"Not another word, Lobelia," said Bilbo sternly, seeing the hobbitess in question open her mouth. "You had best take your son and nasty attitude home. No one is having any of it today, or any day!"

Lobelia, signature sneer in place, pulled her son close, and huffed all the way home. The adults turned to the remaining children.

"I am so sorry, Brenna," started Pansy, "by the time I caught on to what had happened, I was too late to stop them."

"It's not your fault. Lotho has always tried Frerin's patience. I don't know what it is with those two. The children are alright, and that's what matters," she said, as she examined her son. Without thinking, she removed his torn shirt. The gasp she heard behind her made her aware of her mistake. She turned and stared worriedly at Kili.

"Later," Kili told Balin. The old dwarf looked angry, but nodded his acceptance. The children were quickly taken care of, and everyone returned to their homes.

* * *

"Durin? That child is Durin returned, and you are raising him in the Shire?!"

Later had come. Dinner had been eaten, and the children taken to bed. The excitement of the day caused even Frerin to pass out in exhaustion. The adults now gathered in the sitting room.

"How could you do this, Kili? You know what he would mean to our people, and you kept him hidden here in the Shire! Our people need hope. Your line needs hope! Things are very bad. There are several families looking to take over the kingship. Many are even pushing Dain to take the crown. He won't. He's sworn to Thorin he wouldn't. We need him. As soon as you knew, you should have come straight to the mountain! You should have come home the moment you knew she was expecting!"

"Straight to the mountain?! Yes, because taking a newborn bairn or expectant mother on a journey through the winter is a fantastic idea!" growled Kili.

Brenna decided that perhaps she should try to explain. "Master Balin, we were in Rivendell, one day away from leaving for the Shire, when we learned I was expecting Frerin." She ignored the look the dwarf gave her for using his given name. To him, the lad was already Durin.

"The six weeks it took to get here were hard enough on me. By the time we arrived, I was already two months along and fighting the sickness that came with the condition. We wintered here, at Bag End, and come spring, I was far too large to travel across the whole of Arda. We had already decided to settle here. Mahal or Eru, or Durin himself would have been aware of our plans and thought it a right enough idea."

"From the moment I realized who he was," said Kili, "I knew I had to protect him. What kind of life would he have had if he'd been born in the mountain? He would never have known a moment's peace. And what of Fili and Kira? Don't think that hasn't crossed my mind; that Frerin is in fact Durin, and will trump any claim a son of his will have. His children were meant to be kings, not mine. Frerin will have so many expectations on his shoulders once the truth is known. He needs a childhood where he can enjoy life and find himself before he gives the rest to our people. He's been able to have that here. We have already told you that we intended to return to the mountain one day."

Balin sat back and sighed. He really couldn't argue. Durin had chosen them as his parents, and it seems he chose well. The lad was far more relaxed here than he would have been in Erebor. "Do I even want to ask who else knows? Please tell me the elves do not."

"Gandalf knows, and I believe Lord Elrond realizes there is something special about him, but we've never said anything to him. Gandalf was here when he was born, therefore he can validate who he is. The midwife saw the mark, but she is trustworthy. She will tell no one of any marks without our permission. As for the other elves…. Tauriel saw the mark, but she doesn't know what it means. She too swore never to speak of it. She was present when he was born. You know she can be trusted," said Kili.

"Aye, I suppose it couldn't be helped. It eases my mind that Gandalf knows. We may need him when the time comes. Does the lad know who he is?"

"No. Well, not really. He knows there is something different about himself. He remembers things, but we have told him that we will tell him when he is older. He has accepted that. He somehow understands that we do not want to put something on him he may not be ready for. Until he takes up the name Durin himself, he is Frerin." He looked to his wife. "To us, he will always be Frerin."

"I should have known he was Durin, considering he has every feature he is famous for," he leaned forward. "What weapon does he favor?"

"He has excelled at any weapon he tries, but he finds himself drawn to axes. He has a design for a double bladed axe I am almost sure is a replica of Durin's Axe."

Balin sat back once more, and smiled. "Well, today has been quite the day. I want to ask more, but I need to mull over what I have learned. We will speak more later."

"How long are you here for?"

"I had planned a week, but considering what I have found, I am likely to extend that. We will discuss it tomorrow. Goodnight. My apologies, Bilbo, for taking over your home once more."

"It is no bother, I will show you to your room. I need to head to bed as well."

 **I wonder what will happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. I procrastinated on posting another story, and since I was trying to update them all at the same time, I didn't update this one, though I am going to change how I update. From now on, I am updating which ever stories I choose, regardless to if I have chapter ready for the other. I hope it is worth the wait. I am writing this morning and I am on a bit of a roll so I am only stopping long enough to update a few stories. I won't be responding to reviews to the previous chapter today. But please, do keep reviewing. I enjoy reading about what you think of the story and your opinions on what you think might happen next!**

"I see your mind at work, **amrul** ," said Kili, as they lay in bed. "What are you thinking?"

"I am not sure you want to hear it."

Kili groaned. "Then it is best to get it out of the way."

"I think it's time to go back." She waited a moment, and when Kili remained silent, she continued. "I mean, think about it: you have been getting more and more restless. Frerin has been yearning to see the mountain. Argos and Alden Took have all but taken over the forge, and are doing a marvelous job of it thanks to your guidance. Balin has shown up, knows of our children, knows who Frerin is, and has given us some very disconcerting news about the goings on in the mountain. Kili, it's time."

"Frerin is still so young, though. It feels like we are going to sacrifice his childhood for the sake of a throne. I would have him always be Frerin, not some legendary warrior or father to us all."

"I know, my love. I feel the same, but it is his fate, and he knows; you can see it. Deep down, he knows who he is. He has to start preparing for it now."

They were silent for a few minutes. "It's really the perfect time, isn't it? We are halfway through Spring. We will make it to the mountain by Durin's Day, much like before, perhaps sooner, barring delays. In time for Frerin's birthday as well."

Brenna just smiled.

* * *

To say that Balin was excited was an understatement. They told him of their conclusions, and he merely backed them up. Most surprising to the parents were Balin's intentions to still reclaim Khazad-dum.

"There is more of a reason to, now. When the time comes, Durin should sit upon the throne he always ruled from. How I see it, we reclaim it now, by the time he is ready to rule, his kingdom shall be ready for him. Mahal's hand must be on this venture. Look what all he has already given," he had said.

Settling their affairs was easy enough. Since they had always intended to leave, they already had plans in place. They loved their home, and had no plans to truly let it go, so they decided to loan it to the Took family for when someone was in need of a temporary home. The forge, too, was on loan to the Took family. All Kili and Brenna asked was that they took care of them. So it was, they had a safe place to go, should they ever need it again.

The children were both excited and sad. They had always wanted to see the mountain, it was in their blood after all, but they would miss their friends. Writing was never the same as actually seeing your friends and loved ones. Bilbo, surprisingly, had decided to journey with them. "I have been having a hankering for another adventure. Now seems as good a time as any. Besides, I am not quite ready to no longer be Uncle Bilbo."

"You'll always be Uncle Bilbo," said Frerin.

The hardest decision was telling Frerin about who he was. They saw no point in waiting and decided it was better for him to be prepared as far in advance as possible. He took it very well. Brenna had been correct when she said that he already knew on a deeper level. It made sense to him. He thanked his parents for caring enough to give him the best chance that they could.

To no one's surprise, Gandalf showed up two days before they were to set out. "Somehow, I knew you would be involved. You're always involved," said Bilbo. The wizard merely grinned unrepentantly.

They would be able to stop by Rivendell, but only for a few days. That was met with some grumblings, but was largely accepted. The hobbits threw a farewell party that would become legend, and had promised Bilbo that they would not auction his house or things off again, and his will would not be executed unless they hadn't heard from him, at all, for three years. He wished to stay with his friends for quite a while.

So, two weeks after Balin arrived, the group set out for Erebor.

* * *

"Awe we there yet?" asked Drerin. "I'm tyerd, and I wanna see tha elves."

"Just a little further, Drer. Then, you'll get to meet Lord Elrond and his children, as well as Lord Glorfindel," said Kili.

"He beat tha fya monster, wight?"

"That he did, but don't badger him about it alright. I am sure, if you're really nice, he'll show you all his weapons." His grinned matched his wife's glare.

It took them another hour to get to a place where they could see Rivendell, and another hour after that to actually arrive. Lord Elrond and Arwen greeted them.

Their stay was pleasant. Frerin and Drerin spent a good deal of time with the twins and Glorfindel, while Runa spent her time split between Erestor in the library, and her mother and Arwen, who enjoyed having a little girl to spoil. Runa may prefer books to dolls, but that doesn't mean she didn't like them at all, or that she didn't like pretty things. Three days after they arrived, the group were once more on their way East. The twins traveled with them. They met Strider on the road. Frerin and Runa were happy to see him, as he hadn't been around in the past few years, and Drerin, once he realized he was a friend, decided he had to ride with him. This was how they traveled for the next several weeks.

They saw the small company through the pass and to the Old Forest Road. When they left them, they had met up with more friends; Tauriel and Legolas.

"When Lord Elrond's rider arrived, we insisted we be the ones to lead you through. It has been so long, and I wanted to meet your two youngest," said Tauriel.

The children all fell in love with the elleth quickly, mainly because it was thanks to her that their father still lived to that day. Drerin rode before the she-elf, and Runa shyly requested to ride with Legolas. There was tension between the elf prince and Balin, both still having some issues with the other's people, but they tolerated each other well enough. Twelve days of travel, and they finally made their way out of the forest. They bid their friends goodbye and turned north, to Erebor.

* * *

They had left their elven friends behind two days before when Brenna started noticing that she felt different. She was tired, nauseous, and achy; and not the usual travel aches either. She was very glad they were so close to the mountain. She told Kili that evening, as they lay in their bed rolls.

"That's about right. It's been three years. I am guessing this will be the norm for us."

"Well, if you would keep your hands to yourself….."

Kili snorted. "You say that like my advances are unwelcome."

They decided to keep the news to themselves, though they suspected Bilbo knew, with his smiles and pointed glances their direction. Kili worried about their welcome, and, so as to not put too much stress on Brenna, it was decided that she and the children would stay in Dale with Bain and his family, at least until he had a better grasp on what their reception in Erebor would be.

It took them a week to make it to Dale. Since they hadn't sent word of their coming, King Bard was very surprised to see them, but was no less welcoming. "You caused quite the stir around here, when you left. Bain disappeared and I found myself in a tight spot. Then, I learned that my eldest daughter hid you as well."

Kili smiled sheepishly. "Kids, what can you do."

Bard looked over the dwarrow prince's children and smirked. "If you don't already know, you shall soon find out."

Bain was ecstatic to see his friend again. "I knew you would be gone at least ten years! Though, from your last letter, I had supposed you would stay away for another decade."

Bard told Kili that his family could stay as long as they needed, though he was sure it would only be over night, or for a couple of days at most. He knew the rumors from the mountain. He wouldn't be surprised if Thorin, himself, showed up to cart the family back to the mountain. Kili told his children to behave and kissed his wife goodbye, then he, Balin, Bilbo, and Gandalf made their way to the mountain.

 **A little short, I know, but I needed to cut it off here for the next chapter. I'm getting better at fluffy, but I still like to get to the good stuff.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I have been super busy and I haven't been home much, but I have been writing and taking my laptop everywhere with me. I just haven't had much internet access, and I have been too exhausted to post when I am home.**

 **Now, for this chapter, I would like to make a few things clear. 1) I am not against birth control. Nor do I claim to know everything about birth control. 2) Certain positions require that certain requirements be met. Kira is in such a position.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Thorin didn't know how much more he could take. The bickering of the nobles, the rumors, the plots against himself and his heir, his sister's secrecy, his inability to locate his youngest nephew, and now this. It had been three days since they had learned the awful truth, and no one in the royal family knew what to do. Kira had deceived and ruined them all.

Traditionally, it could take years for a dwarrowdam to conceive, so the first few years, Thorin thought nothing of it. He brushed aside the concerns of his counsel and nobles. Five years passed, and Kira gave every indication that she had no desire to have children; Fili confided in him that she took her own rooms and locked herself away. Thorin put pressure on her and demanded she do her duty, only to have her throw their own laws in his face, saying he could not force this and that it was her choice as to when she had a child. It was not until she was faced with the fact that she would never be queen without an heir that she attempted it, and learned an ugly truth: she could no longer bear children.

To keep herself from conceiving, she had been taking special herbs intended for a traveling female; herbs that were not to be taken more than six months at a time. She had been taking them since before she married Fili. His nephew was devastated.

Dis was heartbroken for her son, but even in her grief, Thorin hadn't been able to get anything out of her about Kili. They needed to find him. He was sure that he had to have at least one son, and that gave him hope, though not much. The people wanted to see a direct heir, not another nephew. Once word got out of what Kira had done, it would be near impossible to stop the troublemakers. And word would get out; there was no keeping this to themselves. One of the downsides to being royal was a lack of privacy. He wished Balin were there to give him good counsel.

Thorin was brought out of his musings by a knock at his study door.

"Enter," he said.

"My Lord," said his attendant excitedly, "Master Balin has returned, and with him are Prince Kili, Master Baggins, and Tharkun! They wish to speak with you."

He jumped from his chair. "Send them in! And send for my sister and Prince Fili!"

Here he was, stressing over a solution for their trouble, and Mahal sees fit to drop every possible person who could help right into his lap. Thorin stood straight next to his desk, making an effort to look like the king he was, but the moment Kili walked through the door, he was around he desk and taking his missing nephew into a powerful embrace.

"Hello to you too, Thorin," chuckled Kili, hugging him in return. "I had thought you might run me through on sight."

"Oh," he leaned back, keeping his nephew in the grip of his hands, "you will be going a few rounds with Dwalin and I, very likely at the same time, as soon as it can be arranged. I missed you, Kili. And I am sorry. I should never have forced you into making such a decision."

Kili shrugged. "It worked out for the best."

Thorin looked at him sadly. "I am not sure I can agree with that. I see that you are finally growing your beard."

"Ah, I only started letting it grow again when we left the Shire."

"The Shire?! That's where you've been?!" Mahal! Why hadn't he ever thought to check the Shire?

Before he could answer, they heard a sob coming from the door. "My baby! My Kili!" Dis ran to her son and Kili found himself taken into yet another fierce embrace. "Oh, it really is you! I have dreamed of this since I first heard you left," she gushed.

Thorin had finally remembered the others and had moved on to greeting them. Bilbo had found himself being hugged by the king as well. "Welcome back, Burglar."

It took Dis only a moment to remember who was missing. She stood back and looked around. Seeing that only her brother, Balin, the wizard, and whom she guessed was Master Baggins, she turned her attention back to her son. "Where are they?"

Once more, his answer was interrupted by a noise in the doorway. Kili looked over to find his brother standing there. He look haggard, like he hadn't slept or eaten in days.

"Brother," he said, his voice matching his appearance.

"Fili," said Kili softly. He hadn't known what to expect, but his brother hugging him was not it. It was almost desperate. Kili just let his brother cling to him for a moment. Fili finally stepped back.

"Welcome home, Kili. I hope you are here to stay."

"I am."

"Who are ' _they_ '?" broke in Thorin.

"Hmm?" Kili feigned ignorance.

"You're mother asked ' _Where are they?_ '. Who is she referring to?"

Kili looked nervously between his brother and uncle. He finally cleared his throat and answered. "My wife, Brenna….. and our children. They are in Dale, **Amad**. We thought that it might be better for me to come first."

It was Fili who spoke first. "You have children."

"Yes, two sons and a daughter. Frerin will be ten next month, Runa is six, and Drerin in three."

Fili congratulated his brother and took a seat, finding he could no longer make himself stand. Thorin was torn. He was happy that their line was showing itself strong, but his heart hurt for his heir. Thorin had chosen a life without a wife or children, while Fili had always desired it. The room remained quiet for a few more moments, until Balin cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention.

"There is another matter we should…" Kili glared at the dwarrow, causing him to trail off.

"Come now, Kili. Better to get it out now," said Gandalf.

"What is it?" asked Thorin, a little worried.

"Frerin is…" started Kili. "Frerin is special. He, uhh… he's not what he appears. Well, he's exactly as he appears, but he's not… I don't know…"

"He's Durin reborn, Thorin" Balin rushed in. It seemed as though the outside world had simply stopped. Not a sound was heard.

"Impossible," whispered Thorin.

"It is true," said Gandalf. "I was there the day he was born. I saw the mark, as did the midwife, and Kili's elf-friend, Tauriel, though they do not know its meaning. It is very obviously not done in ink."

Thorin was reeling. How was this possible? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fili stand quickly and excuse himself. Thorin sighed. He didn't know how to make things better for his heir, but at least part of his burden was relieved: once Frerin was established as Durin reborn, the throne would be secure. Seeing the confused looks on the newcomers, Thorin divulged the newest developments. All present, he knew, could be trusted. It would be public knowledge in a matter of days, in any case.

As Kili listened to his uncle, his heart weighed heavily in his chest. He hurt for his brother. He quickly excused himself and headed towards the training arena, having a good idea of where he had gone. He went through the halls quickly, giving rushed greetings to those whom he encountered that he knew, telling them that yes he was back to stay, and that he really needed to be somewhere. He barely managed to avoid running into Dwalin, who, from his haste, must have heard of his brother's return. Once he got close to the arena, he darted into an archway that was partially hidden and rarely noticed, and made his way up some stairs. Just as he thought, he found his brother, looking out over the railing.

"I want to be angry," he said, sensing his brother, "but I find that I can't. I really am happy for you, and it is a relief to know that the throne is secure. It just feels like one more strike against me, but it has given me an answer to a dilemma I have been presented with. Without an heir, and my wife unable to produce one, and given her deceit, I have the choice of severing myself from her, in this life and the next. It is a choice that has been haunting me. Despite all that she has done, I love her. Your son shall take the throne after me, if I am even allowed to rule now, so I have no real need for a son of my own."

"Fili," Kili started softly.

"So, I have decided that she shall be sent into seclusion. I do not trust her, and once she finds out about your children, I fear she may lash out at them. I will not have my niece and nephews threatened. If, in time, she shows true repentance for her wrongs, she shall be allowed to take part in society again, and even take her place as my queen," he said, turning to his brother. "I already have a place in mind. All her regular guards have been replaced by dwarrow loyal to Thorin and I, and she will have companions approved of by our mother. Her visitors will be limited and observed. It is my hope that she will change her ways, and that I will not make it worse."

Kili had come to stand next to the railing with his brother. Fili smiled softly at him. "I know our relationship will not be what it once was, but I hope that we may be able to be close once more."

"That is my hope as well. Frerin, Runa, and Drerin are eager to meet you. I have shared many stories from our childhood with them."

"I look forward to meeting them as well, and your wife."

"Brenna," Kili smiled to himself. "She has become my very breath. She's put up with me these twelve years, and laughs at me more often than she scolds me. I cannot think of what my life would be without her. Fili, I am sorry, I shouldn't be…"

Fili stopped him. "I am glad that you have found such joy in your marriage, Kili. Never be sorry for your good fortune. I made my choices, and I shall live with them. You and **Amad** warned me, and I chased after what I wanted regardless. But, I must go and see to my wife. **Amad** has kept some very nice apartments cleaned up and furnished. I always figured they were for you, for when you returned. I shall have Kira moved by tomorrow, if you would rather wait until she has been relocated to her new apartment."

"No, Brenna will not stand for that, especially in her condition. She will want to settle as soon as possible." His brother raised a brow in question. "It seems as though our family is not finished just yet," he finished slowly.

Fili merely nodded sadly and went on his way.

* * *

Fili walked slowly towards his rooms. He hated that his life had taken this turn. Over the course of the past few days, he had felt so many emotions, and he was angry with so many people, but in the end, he realized he had only himself and Kira to blame. For as long as he could remember, he had wanted her. Even in Ered Luin, when she wouldn't give him the time of day, he had never been blind to her ways, as some supposed. He had just been sure that he could change her with his love. He snorted at himself. He was such a fool.

He stood outside his door, took a deep breath, and walked in. The front room looked just as it had for the past few days: an utter disaster. When Thorin has sentenced Kira to house arrest, she came in and threw about everything she could, tore any fabric she could get her hands on, and screamed until she could no longer. He had refused entry to any maid and she hadn't left her room. He walked to her door and knocked.

"Kira, come out here. We need to talk."

"No!" came her quick reply.

"It wasn't a request," he said more firmly. "Now, get out here. Don't made this harder than it already is."

He went and sat down and waited. And waited. And waited. He was about to lose his temper when he heard movement from her room. He waited a few moments more, and she finally emerged. She looked worse than the room. Her hair hadn't been washed and was falling out of its braids, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and if he were to guess, she was wearing the same slip that she wore under her dress three days ago. His heart hurt for her, and he knew he was only going to make it worse, but it had to be done.

"Have you made your decision concerning me, _husband_?" she said, looking ready for battle.

"Yes," he said confidently.

She knew the answer was coming, but she wasn't truly prepared for it. He saw her deflate and finally take a seat. She looked fearful, and with good reason. He held her future in her hands, in this life and the next.

"I am not going to set you aside for another, and I am not going to shame you. You've done a good enough job of that yourself. There have been some developments in the past few hours that will work in our favor."

"What kind of developments?" she eyed his suspiciously.

He sat back as though he had no cares in the world. "Balin has returned, and with him he brought Kili, his family, Bilbo, and Gandalf. Kili has two sons and a daughter."

Kira scoffed and sneered at him. "Do you think the people will be pleased with another heir who is not a direct descendant of the king?! They will not stand for it!"

He smiled at her. "They will when they realize the lad is Durin reborn."

She stood and recoiled from him. "Impossible! What game are you playing?"

"It is no game," he chuckled. "Gandalf was there when the lad was born and verified it. They call him Frerin, but he is Durin. I didn't stay to hear all the details, but I will, I imagine. Brenna and the children are currently in Dale. They will be here tomorrow."

"So, that solves the problem of the throne, but what about me? How does this affect me? How are you going to explain away my not bearing a child? People will wonder why Durin didn't choose me."

"We're not explaining it away. Your sins will be known, Kira, there has never been a choice in the matter."

"But that's not fair!"

This time, Fili scoffed at her. Standing from his own seat, he stalked towards her. "How is that not fair? It's your actions that have brought us here! You knew what was expected of you when you accepted me, and you even shared my desire for child, until we actually wed. Afterwards, you informed me we wouldn't have more than one child, and I accepted that! I thought that you might change your mind over time, but now it seems that children will only ever be a dream for us… for me."

"You are not setting me aside, but you have not said what plans you have for me," she said, trying to ignore the hurt look on his face.

He stood back from her. "You are to go into seclusion,"

"No!"

"The only contact you will have will be approved by both me and my mother. I shall come visit you once a week," he started to walk away from her, towards the door.

"You cannot do this!" Kira started to scramble after him.

"If such a time arises that you have shown proof that you recognize the wrongness of your actions, and I think you can be trusted, you can join in our society again."

"I hate you!"

He whipped around to her, approaching her faster than she was prepared for. "And I love you! But that has never mattered to you, has it?"

"So you will punish me for your own blindness?!" she practically spat into his face.

"No," he said painfully, leaning away from her again, "I punish myself for it. Your sentence comes from your actions against the throne. Considering everything, you are getting off easy. I am not even going to require you to be there when your actions are made known and your sentence announced. I have already sent for your new apartment to be prepared. Tomorrow, when Kili leaves to fetch his family, you shall be relocated."

"So, I do not even get to meet your brother's family?"

"No. I do not trust you," he answered honestly. "I do not want to think you would harm a child, let alone Durin himself, but I cannot be sure what you are capable of."

"I am not stupid! I wouldn't bring such a curse upon myself!"

"Yet you were willing to bring another!" he mocked.

She got quiet. "May I be excused now?"

"You may. But know this," he said as she turned, "it hurts me to have to do this to you. I do not like it, but it must be done. I hope in time that we may have more than we do now."

She said nothing more as she moved into her room, and closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a long time, I know. This story is, obviously, not abandoned. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! And just so you know, if I haven't mentioned before, I see Runa as a little Hermione. Like first year, a little bit snooty Hermione. But with better hair.**

It was a large group who went to claim Kili's family the next morning. With him rode Balin, Dwalin, Bilbo, Gloin and his son Gimli, Ori, Bofur, several guards, and, of course, Thorin. Gandalf had told them he had some business to see to. Dwalin had been in Thorin's study when Kili returned from chasing down his brother, and the rest he had reconnected with when he and Fili went to Bofur's tavern that evening. He also got to meet Mila and their daughter Brili, who was very excited to have another young dam to play with. There were, after all, fewer females among their kind.

They set out fairly early and arrived as the first stirrings in the city were noticeable. Once they reached the palace, they found that Bard and his family were already up and expecting them.

"I knew you would come to claim them early. Though, I admit, I have half a mind to keep them. They are truly amusing, Kili," he laughed, joyfully.

"Yes, they are. I trust they caused no trouble?" Bard simply laughed again. "Well, I will take the fact that the walls still stand that they were not completely horrible."

"No, and you will likely have many requests for visits from Brand. He and Frerin have become fast friends."

Yelling in the hallway stopped any further talk among the adults.

"Give it back you little runt!" Drerin came running into the room, his sister not far behind. He was grinning like mad, clutching a book in his arms. They made a few rounds around the adults before Bilbo grabbed Runa, and Kili caught Drerin.

Struggling in the hobbit's arms, Runa caught Kili's full attention. " **Adad**! Frer and Drer stole my journal, and then, Frer was reading it out loud for anyone to hear!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Frerin, his mother dragging him by the ear into the room.

"Praise Mahal!" said Brenna upon spotting her husband. "You, sort this out. I am going to finish getting ready." With that, no greeting for her husband or his kin at all, she turned and swept from the room. Frerin stood looking sheepishly at the gathered adults in the room; one man, several strange dwarrow, and a hobbit. His father's gaze was stern.

"She called us ignoramuses!" he immediately began to defend. "I don't even know what that means, but I know it was an insult!"

All but Kili were barely hanging on to their countenances. They all wanted to laugh, some because it reminded them of the young father and his brother, and others because it was hard to fathom Durin being so childish. But then, he was a child. It would be many years before he would come into himself. Unbeknownst to the dwarrow, this was good for Frerin, for now, they would treat him as the child he was, and not the legendary persona he would be.

Kili took a deep breath and turned towards his daughter. "Runa, stop using words your brothers… or I, do not know. At least as insults. I know you are as intelligent as your mother, maybe even more so, but that doesn't mean you should flaunt it. Frerin, you know your sister's journal is private, leave it alone, or she may start letting slip some of your secrets," Kili said, putting down Drerin. "Drer, apologize to your sister."

"Sowwy!" the littlest one said.

"That's it!" cried Runa and Frerin.

"He's three," Kili scoffed at his eldest children, "he follows your lead. You behave, he'll behave. Now, line up. Time for introductions!"

They spent the next several minutes meeting the various dwarrow. Runa was especially excited to meet Bofur, since he had a daughter her age. She would meet her this evening. It was very emotional for Thorin. Though he had no children of his own, he had always looked at his nephews as his. His actions had, once more, cost him greatly. He took solace in the fact that he would get to see the remainder of their childhoods, Mahal willing.

"Children, be good. I am going to check on your mother," said Kili. When he arrived at her room, he became a bit alarmed. He heard retching coming from within.

"Brenna, **amrul** , are you so far along that the sickness has set in?"

"Stupid hobbits! Stupid elves!" his flushed wife ranted after washing her face in the basin. "Do they have some kind of fertility charm attached to them?! Ugh, I just want to get to the mountain and sleep for the next month!"

Kili, knowing better than to chuckle, cleared his throat. "Alright. I see you have everything packed. We can send some guards up to gather your things. You lay down. I know the children haven't eaten and Bard has invited us to breakfast. I shall come retrieve you when it is time to leave."

Brenna shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. I just didn't sleep well without you, and I'm so nervous about meeting your uncle and seeing my father. Did you see him, by chance?"

"No. I went to his home, but he did not answer the door. He may not have been home, but I thought I heard movement from within. I left him a note telling him we would be by in a day or so, if he does not come to us first."

They went down to the small, family size dining room Bard preferred using. Upon seeing her enter, all the males stood.

"Princess Brenna, you look lovely this morning. Are you ready for your last leg of the journey?" asked Balin.

She put on a brave smile. "Yes, very much so. I was telling Kili how I could sleep for weeks."

Thorin had approached while she was speaking. She went to curtsy, only to be pulled into a tight hug. At first, she didn't know how to respond, then she slowly brought her arms up to return the embrace. He finally drew back a bit.

"I am very happy to finally meet you, Brenna." Faint teas could be seen in his eyes.

"I am pleased to finally meet you as well, your majesty," came her breathless reply. She had not expected to be accepted so readily.

"Please, call me Thorin."

She acquiesced and allowed Kili to lead her to the table. She noticed Thorin pick Runa up and place her in his lap. Brenna supposed that was where she already was when she and Kili entered the room. After being introduced to everyone else around the table, she expressed her happiness to see Bofur among the group. She asked eagerly after her friend, and was happy to learn that she would see her that evening. Everyone then returned to their meal. Brenna was horrified to realize that the smell of the food was making her ill. She was startled when a cup was placed in front of her. Catching a whiff of it, she smiled. Ginger tea. She looked at Bilbo and thanked him, not having realized she had been seated next to him.

"Lass, you should have something more than tea. It won't take us long to reach the mountain, but it may be a while, yet, before you will be able to sit for another meal," said Balin, concern evident in his voice.

"She's fine, Balin," Kili tried to wave away his apprehension. "I am sure **Amad** will have something available to snack on. It is quite a trek to the mountain and then to our apartments."

"All the more reason for her to eat something now. That tea will run straight through her."

"I can have something sent with her, Master Balin," said Bard, having guessed the evening before what ailed the dwarven princess. "It will be no trouble."

"Thank you, Bard," said Brenna, gratefully.

Gloin sniffed the air. "Smells like ginger tea. I can't stand the stuff myself, but my Draga, she drank buckets of it, it seemed, when she was expecting Gimli here, especially in the mornings. It was the only thing she could stand, in fact. Said it calmed her stomach. Oin recommended it, so I wasn't going to argue….."

He continued with his story, but Brenna was looking down at the table. She refused to look up, but she could feel the eyes on her. Kili patted her leg in sympathy, and she elbowed Bilbo, who was shaking with silent mirth.

"Just so you know, I blame the hobbits and the elves," she to him.

Bilbo snorted. "You can't blame anybody but yourself for _those_ actions!"

There were strangled sounds coming from around the table.

"What actions? What has **Amad** done?" asked Runa.

"Nothing dear, Uncle Bilbo was just trying to make a joke," answered Brenna.

"I don't get it."

"Which is why it was a bad joke."

This broke the tension and everyone went back to their meal, Brenna hoping the males might forget her condition long enough to make it to the mountain.

* * *

Her hope was in vain. Brenna now found herself sitting before her husband once more. She had tried to argue, but the dwarrow were panicked at the idea of her falling from her pony. Balin was upset that they hadn't told him, and only warmed when he learned that she had only known of her condition for a few days.

Leaning back against Kili, she resigned herself to the fact that she would not have one overprotective dwarrow, but several this time around. She was only thankful that Kili was not as bad as he was with Frerin. He would be her support if his kin became unbearable. Her children were riding nearby. Drerin rode with Dwalin, Frerin rode with Bilbo, and Runa rode with Thorin. Brenna was able to see her children's expressions when they got a good look at the front gates.

"Welcome to Erebor!" Thorin said proudly.

They dismounted and entered the mountain. The children were absolutely fascinated. Frerin spoke first. "Wow."

"It's so big!" said Drerin.

"The library must be enormous! **Amad** …"

"Later Runa. I promise, you will see it soon, and yes, it is very large. It _dwarfs_ Rivendell's," she laughed.

They made their way towards the royal apartments. Brenna was constantly waiving off their concern, saying the sooner they arrived at their destination, the better. Thorin had wanted to send for a healer, but she and Kili managed to convince him not to. They would set an appointment soon. Today was not a good day for such a visit. They soon arrived at their new apartments, and she was surprised at who she found waiting for them. She had expected Lady Dis to be present, and even Prince Fili and Gandalf were not a surprise, but seeing her father waiting there, too, startled her. Before she even thought about it, she rushed towards him and allowed herself to be enveloped in his arms.

"Hello, **Adad**."

"Hello, daughter."

She was not ashamed to admit that she cried. They had a lot to sort out between them, but it was a good reunion. Finally, she pulled back and allowed Kili to greet her father. It was tense, but there was no visible grudge. While she had greeted her father, the rest of the company had taken their leave, giving the family time to reconnect.

* * *

Fili had already had a trying day. He had escorted his unusually quiet wife to her new, secluded home. His mother traveled with them, but walked much farther behind. Kira entered her apartment with her approved companion without a word or glance at her husband. He could not blame her. Deserving or not, it would be hard to acknowledge the one locking you away. They then went to Kili's new home to await him and his family. They were planning a large gathering that evening, but their first meeting would be more private.

They were surprised to enter the apartment and find Gandalf there with Braug. Apparently, the wizard had decided to take time to convince the dwarrow to be present when his daughter and her family arrived. He knew Kili had tried to make contact with the dwarrow the night before. Fili nodded to him and went to stand by the hearth. However, his mother decided to try small talk with the old scribe. Sooner than Fili was ready for, they arrived. Brenna entered first. She was lovely. He had a vague memory of her. As soon as she saw her father, she went immediately to him; Kili followed behind her with a nervous smile.

Fili then turned his attention to Thorin. In his arms, he held a little dam. Fili thought her absolutely adorable. Except for the hair and eyes, she was a replica of her mother. Runa. A small lad poked his head around his uncle. He had his mother's auburn hair, but the rest looked to be all Kili. He was obviously Drerin. Finally, a lad of about ten entered the room. He had black hair, blue eyes, and the Durin nose. This was his heir. 'Frerin', he mentally made himself say. Kili had told him the lad preferred the name his parents gave him over the other. He was Durin, but he was also Frerin. Thorin brought them over for an introduction. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his mother quaking with excitement.

"Dis, Fili, I would like for you to meet Frerin, Runa, and Drerin. Children, this is your Grandmother Dis and your Uncle Fili."

"Oh! My precious stones! I am so happy to finally meet you in the flesh! Oh, come give me hugs!" exclaimed Dis.

Fili stood back and allowed his mother her joy. Frerin broke away first, his grandmother's attention being taken by his fast talking younger siblings. He caught his uncle's eye and approached him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Uncle Fili. **Adad** has told us all about the adventures and trouble you used to get into."

"I bet he did. I am happy to meet you as well, I only wish I had known of your existence before…." Fili suddenly had no idea what to say. He could see Frerin considering a reply.

"Last year, a few friends and I thought it would be funny to play a prank on a tween by the name of Bertie Took. She is close to her coming of age and had been trying to get the attention of one of my friend's cousins. We found her boring and annoying. She had been going on and on about her new party dress, and we got an idea. Long story short, we humiliated her and ruined her dress. Seeing her cry shamed me. I had never wanted to make anyone cry.

"Afterwards, I talked to **Amad** about it. I wished I could go back and change what I did. **Amad** said to me 'Frerin, you can't change what has happened, but you can work to make it right.' I spent the rest of the summer helping her and her mother in their garden, and used the money I had saved to buy her fabric to make two new dresses. I ended up making a new friend. She wasn't boring, as I had thought. I don't know what happened between you and my parents, but I think my **Amad** 's words can be applied to you as well. You can't change what happened, but you can make it better."

Fili smiled at the lad. "Your mother sounds like a very smart person."

"Oh, she is! **Amad** knows lots of stuff. **Adad** asks for her opinion all the time!" exclaimed a new voice. "I'm Runa, and I am going to be just as smart as my **Amad**. She's going to show me the library. I hear it is one of the largest. Lord Elrond's was wonderful, but it will be nice to get to study more about our people. **Adad** and Mister Balin has told us…"

"Easy there, Ru. Remember to breathe and not talk so quickly. Your Uncle Fili is a bit slow," said Kili with a wink.

"Oi!" laughed Fili.

"What? It's true. Well, you've met Frerin and Runa. This little guy is Drerin." Kili nudged the small dwarrow out towards his uncle. He stared at his uncle.

"Hello," Fili squatted down.

"Hewwo." Drerin said in a small voice. He rubbed his eyes.

"How do you like Erebor?"

"It's verwy big! Is snot like the Shire atall!" he exclaimed, then followed it up with a yawn.

"I think someone has had a bit too much excitement," said Brenna, who had just joined them. Fili looked behind her and saw his mother, Braug, and Thorin speaking together.

"NO! I don' wanna nap!"

"Come on, Drer. Let's go meet **Amad** 's **adad**. He's a scribe and I bet he knows all kinds of good stories. Probably more than **Adad**!" said Frerin. Even Runa perked up at that statement. The three retreated in the direction of their grandparents.

"I'll make him lay down with me. I feel absolutely exhausted," said Brenna. She turned to her husband's brother.

"Brenna," Fili said, catching her hand before bowing over it, "it is nice to finally meet you."

"I am pleased to meet you as well." Brenna didn't know what else to say. Kili had told her that Kira would not be present, and that he would explain why later, so she felt awkward.

They shared small talk and Fili congratulated her on their news. Dis and her father had apparently heard about it too, for they came to offer their congratulations as well. With plans to see each other again that evening, Brenna took a flagging Drerin to lay down with her. Thorin and Fili left to meet with Balin about when and how to announce the news of Kira's deeds to the council. The rest remained and began settling the family's things into their new home.


	16. Chapter 16

Brenna awoke to the dim light of the fire burning. Adjusting to life in the mountain wasn't too difficult, but she often found herself having a hard time determining the time. Their apartment was quiet, so she knew the children were not up yet. It had been a difficult month for the royal family, but she was thankful that her children hadn't been exposed to the majority of the proceedings. Frerin had to be looked over and confirmed by the council and the priests, but other than that, even he had been kept well away from the majority of the happenings and gossip spreading within the mountain.

Thorin stood before the council assemblies and recounted his wrongs concerning his youngest nephew, and Fili too. Once all was said and done, it was decided that nothing was done that had not been a part of Mahal's will, even Frerin's rearing in the Shire. Those who knew were excited to have Durin among them once more, though their king cautioned them to let the lad grow into himself. He may be Durin, but he would need to relearn many things, as he always did. Thorin stressed to his council that he was still a child, and that there would not be any unnecessary burdens put on Frerin until his time came. It was also noted that he preferred to go by Frerin in the interim. There was brief talk of Kili taking the crown instead of Fili, but her husband shut down that train of thought quickly by reminding them of how he had no desire for the crown, and that they wouldn't want him on the throne anyway. In Fili, they could find no blame and found him to be a suitable king after Thorin returned to the stone.

In all, the people celebrated the children of Durin, especially when it was made known that another would be born the next summer. Brenna wished that information had been kept quiet for a while longer. She could go nowhere in the mountain without at least three guards tailing her. Kili found it amusing. She took comfort in the fact that she was not alone, however. Mila was expecting a child as well, and could not leave a room without one of the company staying close by. Usually it was Nori. He and Bofur were good friends after all, and he considered his friends concerns his own.

One dark spot on their return was Kira. While Brenna and Dis got along famously, Kira continued to remain silent in the presence of most people. Brenna had asked Fili if she might visit Kira to get to know her and perhaps help, but she was denied. Until they knew she could be trusted, it was thought better that they not meet. Brenna sent her regards through Fili every week, however. She never received any in return.

Coming back to the present, Brenna looked at her husband as he lay sleeping beside her. She smiled at his unkempt appearance. Never had she met a dwarrow who had such a difficult time with personal grooming. He hardly moved in his sleep so it had always shocked her how messy he would be when he woke.

"Mmmm, s'to early," he moaned.

"I didn't realize you were awake," she chuckled.

"Can't sleep when I know you're awake. You wake, I wake. Go back to sleep."

"I can't. I am still adjusting to being in the mountain. I have a feeling it's time for me to be up."

"No, it's not. Go back to sleeeep…"

"Not looking forward to your tasks for the day?"

"No."

Brenna laughed. Despite being in the mountain for a month, they had only recently given in to Dis's demands of a proper royal wardrobe. Kili had been grumpy since he had tried to wear his old things and found that they were too snug. He had to sit for fittings that day.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had tried your old dresses."

"I know they wouldn't fit. I have had three children and I am carrying our fourth. Dwarrow always put on a little weight when they marry."

"I blame you and your pies."

"Yes, because I force you to eat two in one setting at least once a week."

"You might as well have, they taste far too good," he grinned at her. She snuggled into his embrace. They lay in silence like that until they heard the soft pads of their youngest coming to the door. By the time twenty minutes had passed, all three of their children had joined them.

"I think we're going to need a bigger bed," stated Kili.

Brenna giggled. She loved her family.

* * *

Hours later, Brenna was having tea with Mila. She had brought Runa to play with Brili. Frerin had already began his formal schooling. Since Brenna and Bilbo had been so diligent in her children's early education, her two eldest were well ahead of where they should have been. Ori took over the young prince's education, which is who he was with. Drerin was spending some time with his grandmother and Uncle Bilbo.

"What did the king say when you told him that?" laughed Mila.

"He said that perhaps he should ask Bilbo what it would take to have hobbits move to the mountain. If not as fertility charms, then for their knowledge in having so many children."

"Well, most dams do not have so many children so close together, or so many at all. One or two is the norm. Once you exceed three, you are viewed as quite the paragon."

"When I found out I was expecting Drerin, Marian said it could be as simple as having more green foods in my diet. Our diet is fairly rich compared to the other peoples of Middle Earth, but that is because fresh fruits and vegetables are not as readily available to us, living under the mountain."

"I hate green foods."

"As did I, but they grow on you," she laughed.

Mila shook her head, not looking happy at the idea of more green foods. "It's hard to believe we are where we are, isn't it? I remember a time you dreamed of marrying a warrior and I blacksmith. Now here we are, you're married to a prince, and I am married to an adorable tavern owner."

"Who happens to be one of the Company," Brenna smiled, unrepentantly.

"You're to have your fourth child," Mila continued, ignoring the comment, "and I am having my second. I must say, I hope this one is a lad. I don't think I could handle another lass."

"From your mouth to Mahal's ears! The odds are already against another dwarrowdam, but Bombur has three himself. Now, if you are wanting to talk about paragons among the dwarrowdams, Pura is it! Seven children!"

"Maybe eight," she leaned forward to whisper, "Bofur said that Pura and Bombur never say a word when they are expecting. We have noticed she has put on a little weight and she is eating lots of apples, which Bofur says she only eats when she is expecting."

"Mahal have mercy! You know, despite our people's difficulties in reproducing, there has been a rise in children, outside of some of the dams who did as Kira," she finished, solemnly.

"And hasn't that been a scandal in itself. There are other ways to prevent a child being born if that is one's wish, unfortunately they seem to be too much effort for some."

"Now, now, that is being remedied," Brenna lightly chided. "Dis and some of the midwives have taken to seeing that all young dams entering their 'maturity' are made knowledgeable in those areas. But back to my point; there are actually many children being born compared to before."

"Of course there are! We have a safe home! Ered Luin was nice, but it wasn't as secure as Erebor. It's harder for us to conceive in stressful situations and our lives before were far more precarious. Now, it has been nigh on twenty-three years. We are settled and comfortable. We need to rebuild out numbers lest our people die out."

"There are some in Middle Earth who believe we should."

"Well, I for one, hope out Maker has another plan!"

* * *

As the months passed, Brenna found herself growing far larger than she had before. She was absolutely miserable and she still had two months to go. Pura had recently given birth to another boy, and Mila was due to deliver any day. Looking at Brenna, anyone would think she was as well, but she knew she was not, despite being larger than he friend.

"Kili, I am starting to worry. What if something is wrong?" she said, as her husband entered their bedchamber.

"I talked to Uncle today. He allowed me to send a raven to Legolas and Tauriel. I asked them to bring one of their healers to the mountain. If there is anything wrong, they will be able to know."

This news didn't settle her nerves. "I am frightened."

"Don't be, my love," he leaned over to grasp her hand. "All will be well."

But Brenna continued to worry for the next several days. Thankfully, their friends and the healer arrived in good time. This did not take away any of the nervousness of the dam however. Things had been going so well for her little family, she worried that their time was up. If it was nothing, she knew she would be ashamed for having worried so. The situation did cause a little amusment, however. Their friends and family had been absolutely entertained over Thorin's pouting over having elves in the mountain, especially once it was announced that Thranduil had decided to pay a visit as well. The two monarchs would never be friends, but their interactions were quite the spectators sport.

She had never met the elven king herself, but Dis had told her he was very polite to all the ladies she had ever witnessed him encounter. She claimed he held a deep remorse for not offering food and shelter to their people after the dragon came. He had confessed to letting his anger over her grandfather's actions overrule acting in the favor of the people in need.

Brenna would not be going out to meet their guests. Her larger body made even meandering down to the family sitting room a chore. She would not be able to maneuver her way down the many steps and passages it would take to get to the entrance. So, she waited with her children in her apartment. Finally, Kili entered with Legolas, Tauriel, and an unfamiliar elf, whom she supposed was the healer. Legolas and Tauriel were all smiles, but they quickly stepped aside to introduce her to the newcomer. Her name was Elena, and she was the best the Greenwood could offer, having trained with Lord Elrond himself. Tauriel sat with her while the males took the children to entertain them in another room.

The elven healer went about her business, not saying much. She hummed her approval several times. Finally, she smiled and gave her attention to her new patient.

"All looks well, my lady. I can find no issue you should worry yourself over other than the usual. I suggest you continue to get as much rest as you can. It is very likely that they shall come early,"

Brenna shook her head. That didn't sound right. "They?! What do you mean 'they'?!"

"Your babies, my lady," she said questionably. "Did you not know you are carrying twins?"

"Twins?!"

 **ETA: I have started writing another version where Kira is found out before Fili marries her. Let me know if anyone is interested.**


End file.
